


Две тени воспоминаний

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Кровь из монстра хлещет, как из-под крана, Джаред морщится, когда алая жидкость попадает ему на щеку и чувствует ее медный, резкий запах. Это тоже странно, как пули в пистолете Дженса, как гробовая тишина за спиной и как отсутствие режиссерской команды лишние вот уже десять секунд. Джаред не выдерживает, оборачивается и замирает, не в силах понять, что произошло…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две тени воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spitzer Igel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spitzer+Igel), [Zakery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zakery), [bonniemalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bonniemalfoy), [Bonnie_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Malfoy/gifts).



> Намек на винцест здесь есть, но его можно не бояться.  
>  **Бета** : Spitzer Igel  
>  **Дисклаймер** : Джаред и Дженсен принадлежат себе и друг другу, Дин, Сэм и их компания – своим правообладателям. Мои здесь только Гарри и Элис. Если Вам кажется, что и название Вы где-то уже слышали – Вы правы. «Две тени воспоминаний» - 95 лунные даггеры в русской локализации онлайн-игры Perfect World. К сюжету игра отношения не имеет.  
>  **От автора** : в тексте Дженсен через слово назван Дженсом, просто потому что мне так нравится. И курит он потому, что мне это нравится, это не несет смысловой нагрузки и не является пропагандой курения, это всего лишь личный кинк автора.

Когда Дженсен набивает пулями бутафорского монстра-оборотня, Джареду остается только слегка удивляться – с каких пор в их пистолеты вообще закладывают пули, ведь обычно они стреляли холостыми? Дженсен, кажется, тоже в недоумении, но дубль прошел так идеально, что ему хватает выдержки не портить его самый конец неожиданными вопросами, адресованными сидящему за спиной режиссеру. Джаред не сомневается, что, как только скомандуют «снято», Дженсен немедленно проявит любопытство, самому же ему настолько все равно, и он так устал за сегодня, что мысли вертятся только вокруг дороги к трейлеру и бутылки холодного пива, спрятанной в холодильнике.  
Кровь из монстра хлещет, как из-под крана, Джаред морщится, когда алая жидкость попадает ему на щеку, и чувствует ее медный, резкий запах. Это тоже странно, как пули в пистолете Дженса, как гробовая тишина за спиной и как отсутствие режиссерской команды лишние вот уже десять секунд. Джаред не выдерживает, оборачивается и замирает, не в силах понять, что произошло. Дженсен шумно выдыхает где-то сбоку и отрывистым голосом бормочет:  
\- Что за тупой прикол?  
Джаред мотает головой, как бы говоря «не знаю», делает пару шагов к непонятно откуда взявшейся за их спинами стене и касается ее кончиками пальцев. Он машинально прикидывает, как ее вообще ухитрились прикатить сюда за ту минуту, пока они с Дженсеном стояли к съемочной команде спиной, но почему-то не сомневается, что инициатором идеи был какой-нибудь Миша.  
Стена неожиданно плотная и холодная под пальцами, совсем не похожа наощупь на те обклеенные обоями преграды из фанеры, из которых состоят практически все съемочные локации. Джаред толкает ее, но она не поддается. Дженсен фыркает за спиной.  
\- Вот они там сейчас ржут над нами, - тянет он, и Джаред вдруг думает, что если бы над ними «ржали», то они бы здесь точно услышали. Но вокруг все та же липкая, мертвая тишина.  
\- Ну, пора прекращать это, - трясет головой Джаред и изо всех сил ударяет взявшуюся непонятно откуда стену ладонью. – Да блядь! – рычит он, когда сильный удар отдается в руке ноющей болью, импульсом пробивающейся почти до самого локтя.  
Дженсен за спиной подозрительно молчит, а потом не своим голосом спрашивает:  
\- Чувак, мне казалось, или у нас тут разметка была?  
Джаред, потирая ушибленную руку, разворачивается всем телом и таращится на покрытый ковром, замызганным краской, которая должна была имитировать кровь, пол. Там действительно ничего нет, но это вполне можно было списать на ошибку кого-то из команды. Чокнутой команды, ухитрившейся приволочь сюда за минуту лишнюю «кирпичную» стену. А какие еще могут быть объяснения?  
Наверняка кто-то чем-нибудь засыпал пространство меж проклятых фанерок, чтобы казалось, будто стена настоящая, кто-то заменил прочно приклеенную раньше дверь, которую на пробу толкнул Дженсен, не ожидая, что она послушно отворится, и декорации, изображающие коридор за ней, тоже кто-то сюда приволок…  
Джаред трет замызганную бутафорской кровью щеку, снова вдыхая сладковатую медную вонь. Из грязного окна в конце коридора брезжит зарево рассвета, и Дженсен коротким хмыканьем выражает еще одну мысль Джареда: раньше не было там вообще никакого окна.  
\- Здесь же должен быть выход, - тоном Дина, пытающегося успокоить своего Сэмми, произносит Дженсен и идет вперед, сжимая пистолет подрагивающей – почти незаметно, но Джаред видит – рукой.  
Они сворачивают к лестнице, спускаются в холл – именно такой дом получился бы, если бы кто-то сложил вместе все построенные для съемок этой серии на площадке декорации. В огромные, но грязные, как и все вокруг, окна бьет все тот же мягкий утренний свет.  
Дверь поддается с гадким скрипом, и Дженсен выходит первым. Джаред следует за ним, все еще надеясь, что там их встретит команда с плакатами «Зацените, как мы вас наебали». Плакатов нет, знакомых лиц, впрочем, тоже. Грязный городок по-утреннему пустует, только какой-то бомж роется в мусорном баке на противоположной стороне улицы, но, завидев выходящих из дома облитых красной краской парней, глухо матерится и скрывается в переулке.  
\- Дженс, - сипит Джаред, прислоняясь к кирпичной стене слева от двери и медленно съезжая к асфальту, - какого хрена происходит?  
Дженсен пожимает плечами и убирает пистолет за пояс джинсов, прикрывая его кожаной курткой. Джаред смотрит на его манипуляции и начинает мелко дрожать от истерического смеха.  
\- Ты весь в крови, считаешь, так ты выглядишь гораздо менее подозрительно, Дин? – особенно выделив последнее слово, выдыхает он между сдавливающими грудную клетку спазмами нервного хохота. В голове туман, желудок скручивает тошнотой, а плечи сводит нервной дрожью.  
\- Именно, Сэмми, - не остается в долгу Дженсен и вдруг со всей силы лепит ему пощечину. Голова Джареда непроизвольно мотается в сторону, зато истерика больше не теснит грудь, и он почти благодарен своему напарнику по съемкам.  
\- Там Импала, - бормочет Джаред, отдышавшись и отлепившись, наконец, от стены, и кивает на торчащий из-за угла черный бампер. – Давай проедемся, найдем кого-нибудь и спросим, какого черта происходит.  
\- Верно мыслишь, - кивает Дженсен.  
Они не решаются заглянуть в багажник, а сразу заскакивают в машину, потому что в конце улицы появляются два силуэта, а им не улыбается маячить посреди незнакомого города измазанными красной краской. Джареду очень хочется верить, что это все еще краска, но запах и то, как противно она стягивает кожу и как буреет, подсыхая на рубашке, с каждой минутой лишает его уверенности. Он отцарапывает эту дрянь со щеки, оставляя красные полосы от ногтей, и смотрит на то, как исчезает под черной гладкостью Импалы серая полоса асфальта перед ним. Дженсен не самый лучший водитель, с которым ему доводилось иметь дело, но сейчас Джаред благодарен ему за то, что он ведет машину медленно и размеренно.  
\- Прости, что ударил, - минут через двадцать подает голос Дженсен, и речь его звучит хрипло и надтреснуто.  
\- Да все нормально, - отмахивается Джаред.  
Они молчат еще какое-то время, потом Джаред касается пальцами приборной панели и заключает, выдавив кривую ухмылку:  
\- Мы теперь, вроде как, правда Винчестеры?  
Дженсен косится на него, хмурится и неожиданно резко отвечает:  
\- Нет, Джаред, это просто чья-то тупая шутка, и шутник, когда я его найду, получит от меня по самому дорогому.  
\- Но сам посуди, мы были на студии, - настаивает Джаред, - там все было так же, как и обычно, и такого города поблизости точно не наблюдалось, а уж трассы...  
Дженсен ведет плечами, словно ему холодно, и молчит. Джаред, вздохнув, наклоняется вперед, сжавшись, и обхватывает себя под коленями. Очень хочется хотя бы помыться, чтобы избавиться от запаха красной пропитавшей его дряни.

Дженсен с каждой минутой становится все более хмурым и замкнутым, но, остановившись на подъезде к какому-то другому городишке, откапывает в бардачке пачку кредиток, связанных резиночкой, и долго и нудно перебирает их. Джаред с тоской думает о том, что на самом-то деле они оба толком и понятия не имеют, как Дин Винчестер проворачивал свои махинации с этими кредитками, просто не приходило в голову поинтересоваться. Наконец Дженсен выбирает одну, вертит ее в пальцах и передает Джареду. Ему очень хочется пошутить или спросить что-то типа «чувак, у тебя язык отсох?» или потребовать «признай, что мы реально попали в «Сверхъестественное»!», но Дженсен так красноречиво зол, что вполне может и по морде в ответ съездить. Такая перспектива не внушает уверенности, и Джаред молчит.  
Они останавливаются у какого-то задрипанного мотеля и выбираются из машины, синхронно сбросив заляпанные куртки на заднем сиденье Импалы. Дженсен еще раз проверяет, надежно ли закрыты все дверцы, прежде чем присоединиться к Джареду у входа в мотель, чем страшно напоминает тому Дина.  
Мальчишка-портье, судя по виду, отчаянно желающий спать, без вопросов выдает им ключи от номера. Джаред видит, как напрягаются скулы у Дженсена, когда он протягивает кредитку, чтобы расплатиться. Ему и самому не по себе от того, что приходится пользоваться краденым, но другого выхода как-то не находится.  
Номер мотеля такой же, какие всегда были в сериале: с пестрыми оранжевыми обоями в цветочек, кое-где потемневшими то ли от времени, то ли от грязи, с двумя узкими кроватями, деревянным шкафом и тумбочкой, на которую Дженс тут же кидает ключи от Импалы.  
В ванную Дженсен пускает Джареда первым, и тот честно собирается принять душ быстро, но прямо-таки застревает у зеркала, пытаясь понять, кажется ему или правда в его лице появилось что-то совершенно незнакомое. Вроде бы совсем мелочь, но глаза стали больше отливать зеленым, а брови – чаще непроизвольно сходиться, создавая жалобную гримаску. И вообще что-то в нем мелькало такое, что делало его похожим на Дженсена. То, чего Джареду реально не хватало для съемок в сериале, чтобы зрителю без вопросов было понятно, что Сэм и Дин – родные братья.  
После душа становится чуть легче. Джаред, закутавшийся в полотенце, падает спиной на выцветшее покрывало, лежащее на кровати, и пялится в потолок, закинув руки за голову. Он думает о том, что татуировка на его груди не смылась, как это обычно бывало после съемок. Дженсен вскоре тоже выходит из душа: свежий, но в грязных джинсах и футболке – больше надевать нечего – и садится на кровать напротив.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что это не шутка? – спрашивает он ровно, будто бы совсем равнодушно, но Джаред отмечает, какими вдруг глубокими линиями разрезают его лицо хмурые морщины. Дождавшись судорожного кивка, Дженсен криво ухмыляется. – Паршиво. Если и ты так считаешь, то либо мы оба ебанулись, либо кто-то правда зашвырнул нас в тела Дина и Сэма. Лично я только что видел в зеркале вместо себя Дина и не скажу, что этот факт меня не ебет.  
\- Ты тоже это заметил? – поднимается на локте Джаред, скулы сводит от неприятного осознания, что если он теперь не один убежден в том, что происходящее реально, то дело совсем хреново. – Ну, твоя внешность, она…  
\- Другая, да, - Дженсен рассеянно запускает пальцы в волосы. – Вроде ничего особого, но я неприлично похож на тебя стал. Фанатки перестанут меня любить, чувак.  
Джаред кожей чувствует, как слегка рассеивается повисшее в комнате напряжение, и запускает в Дженсена подушкой. Тот ее ловит, ухмыляясь. Он все еще бледен, и Джаред краем сознания понимает, что на его лице нет вездесущих веснушек, и ему их ужасно не хватает. Будто кто-то взял ластик и старательно провел им по лицу его друга, стирая очень важные мелочи, делавшие его особенным.  
\- Прикройся, - фыркает Дженсен, закатывая глаза и бросая подушку обратно, и Джаред запоздало поправляет сбившееся полотенце. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Дженсен всегда принимал события не так близко к сердцу, как Джаред. В этом они были, пожалуй, временами схожи со своими героями, не без расхождений, конечно. Поэтому, вернувшись со знакомой матерчатой сумкой, он совершенно ровно рассказал, что в багажнике Импалы действительно запрятан арсенал, под обивкой выцарапаны инициалы Сэма и Дина Винчестеров, а на мобильник – в этом месте Дженсен помахал телефоном перед собой – уже трижды звонили, пока они тут отмывались. Дженсен подумал и добавил, что, если он еще не совсем сошел с ума, это вроде как был Бобби Сингер.  
\- Лучше бы это оказался наш Бобби Сингер, - вздыхает Джаред, усаживаясь на кровати и ковыряясь в сумке в поисках чистой одежды. К счастью, она находится, и Джаред соображает, что грязную стоило бы отнести в химчистку, все-таки запасы у братьев Винчестеров явно не были бесконечными. – Дженс, ты бы переоделся, а то если нас вдруг швырнет обратно, фанатки точно мгновенно тебя разлюбят.  
Дженсен показывает ему средний палец, не поднимая головы от извлеченного из все той же сумки дневника Джона Винчестера.  
\- Чувак, - зовет он, когда Джаред скрывается в ванной, чтобы напялить привычную одежду Сэма, - ты должен это видеть.  
Джаред высовывает голову в дверной проем, и Дженсен демонстрирует дневник, заложив какую-то страницу в нем пальцем.  
\- Тут гораздо больше того, что было в том бутафорском блокноте у нас на съемках.  
\- Не удивлен, - пожимает плечами Джаред, натягивая футболку, и тут его осеняет. – Так может про наш случай там тоже что-то есть?  
Взгляд Дженсена светлеет, и он показывает Джареду пальцы буквой V.

Ближайший час Дженсен читает и перечитывает дневник, не подпуская к нему Джареда, и тому остается только открыть ноутбук Сэма и попытаться найти что-то в интернете. Это с самого же начала оказывается бредовой идеей: вряд ли Джаред и Дженсен умерли на съемках, чтобы их души могли попасть в следующее вместилище, никакими экстрасенсами они тоже никогда не были, а на тему обмена телами рекомендовалось посмотреть несколько дурацких комедий, которые Джаред видел еще тогда, когда Сэмом Винчестером являлся только на съемках.  
\- Может, я просто не знаю, где искать, - вздыхает Джаред и поднимает взгляд поверх ноутбука. – Ничего? – спрашивает он у Дженсена, который в очередной раз бегло переворачивает пожелтевшие местами от времени страницы, испещренные летящим почерком Джона и устрашающими рисунками.  
\- Нихрена, - резюмирует тот, складывая губы трубочкой. – Мы уникумы, чувак, никто до нас не перемещался в тела своих героев, если даже Джон Винчестер ничего об этом не знает.  
\- Может, ему не доводилось с этим встречаться, - предполагает Джаред, и Дженсен ухмыляется:  
\- Если бы он сейчас был где-то рядом, уже давно застрелил бы нас обоих, решив, что мы демоны, а только потом стал бы разбираться.  
\- Да ладно, - тянет Джаред и закидывает руки за голову, сцепляя пальцы в замок на затылке. – Мне он всегда казался очень клевым.  
Они замолкают, слышно только, как тикают на стене часы. Дженсен все еще бездумно листает дневник, но скорее просто затем, чтобы занять чем-то руки. Джаред закрывает глаза и загадывает желание. Он очень хочет прямо сейчас проснуться у себя в теплом трейлере, чтобы оказалось, что они с Дженсом всего лишь приняли лишнего после тяжелого трудового дня, заговорились о своих ролях. Это было бы идеальным условием для такого странного сна.  
Тишину рвет трель телефона Дина, и Дженсен, машинально протянувший руку к аппарату, вдруг замирает.  
\- Брать? – настороженно спрашивает он, и Джаред не может дать внятный ответ.  
\- Это Бобби? – наконец спрашивает он. Телефон продолжает надрываться, Дженсен кивает, и Джаред глубоко вдыхает. – Он может нам помочь, - наконец произносит он на выдохе.  
Дженсен кривится, но берет телефон в руки.  
\- Скорее может снести нам головы…  
У Дженсена подрагивают пальцы, когда он нажимает кнопку приема вызова и сразу же – громкой связи. Голос Джима – то есть, Бобби, поправляет себя Джаред – раскатывается по комнате, потрескивая.  
\- Болваны, я думал, вас оборотень там разодрал! – без приветствий отчитывает он, но слышно в его голосе и явное облегчение. – Дин, почему ты не брал трубку?  
После секундной паузы, которая требуется Дженсену, чтобы осознать, кто здесь Дин, он, наконец, отвечает:  
\- Бобби, прости, я ээ… в душе был.  
\- Он был в душе! – передразнивает Бобби. – А то, что ты обещал мне перезвонить сразу, как вы прикончите эту тварь, ты, конечно, забыл.  
Дженсен поднимает на Джареда округлившиеся глаза и практически одними губами спрашивает: «Про звонок что-то было в сценарии?». Джаред мотает головой, судорожно запуская руку в свои влажные волосы и пытаясь понять, что же это, черт побери, значит.  
\- В следующий раз, сынок, ты возьмешь с собой телефон, даже если соберешься просто пойти отлить, чтобы мне не надо было перезванивать тебе по нескольку раз и волноваться, ты понял меня? – продолжает Бобби, и Дженсен совершенно по-диновски отвечает ему:  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Джаред не выдерживает и фыркает в попытке сдержать смех. Ситуация кажется ему настолько же комичной, насколько и ненормальной. К несчастью, Бобби обладает, видимо, еще и прекрасным слухом, так что тут же грозно вопрошает:  
\- Что развеселило твоего младшего брата?  
\- Он башкой ударился на охоте, не в себе, - быстро ориентируется Дженсен, и Джаред выразительно чиркает пальцем по шее, показывая, что за следующую подобную выходку он просто придушит друга, и пытается изобразить голос больного Сэма. К сожалению, именно сейчас его актерский талант дает сбой, и голос получается слишком жалобным, почти девчоночьим.  
\- Я уже в порядке, Бобби, не беспокойся за меня.  
\- Вот что, мальчики, приезжайте-ка вы вечером ко мне, - коротко вздохнув, произносит Бобби уже совсем другим тоном. – Тут есть дельце к вам…  
\- У нас к тебе тоже, - спохватывается и все-таки решается сказать Дженсен.  
\- Ну, вот и обсудим. До связи.  
Слушая гудки, Джаред впервые по-настоящему пугается. Он не в растерянности, не в недоумении и не в шоке, он испуган, потому что вдруг очень живо представляет себе любимый дробовик Бобби и то, какие там пули. Дженсен читает это в его глазах, тянется похлопать по плечу. Джаред с трудом улыбается – кажется, что лицо застыло какой-то дурацкой маской.  
\- Чувак, мы же тут не сдохнем? – давит он из сжавшегося горла. – Вернемся домой, верно?  
\- Конечно, - Дженсен вздергивает бровь и чересчур уверенно кивает. – Бобби может проверить нас солью, святой водой и железом, и ты отлично знаешь, что это на нас не сработает, и обычных людей он не станет убивать. Он же крутой. Как и Джон.  
Джаред хочет возмутиться, что с ним говорят, как с ребенком, но предпочитает промолчать. Солнце из незашторенного окна золотит волосы Дженсена напротив, и на секунду Джареду кажется, что на его прямом носу проглядывают пропавшие веснушки.

Они останавливают Импалу в десяти милях от города, свернув со скоростного шоссе в какую-то мелкую рощу. Джаред ковыряется в багажнике, изучая, что здесь может им пригодиться, а Дженсен с удовольствием поглощает купленный на ближайшей заправке гамбургер, устроившись на капоте. С каждой секундой он выглядит все более довольным жизнью и все более похожим на Дина, так что Джаред начинает завидовать его выдержке и актерскому мастерству.  
\- Нашел время поесть, - вытирая пот со лба, Джаред выпрямляется, держа в руках серебряный нож.  
\- Я восполняю запасы крови перед экзекуцией. Вдруг ты отрежешь мне чего лишнего? – широко ухмыляется Дженсен, и Джаред глотает прямое указание того, что он отрежет Дженсу, если тот не заткнется и не станет серьезным прямо сейчас.  
Набирая скорость на шоссе, они решили, что перед тем, как позволить Бобби проверять себя на сверхъестественность, им стоит проверить себя самим. Мало ли, какое дерьмо еще может им подкинуть этот мир. Джаред считал, что лучше не рисковать так глупо, и Дженсен с ним согласился.  
\- Ну, режь, маньяк, - тянет Дженсен, подставляя руку сжимающему лезвие Джареду ладонью вверх. Нож легко вспарывает кожу, и Дженсен морщится и ощутимо резко выдыхает где-то над макушкой. Тонкая струйка крови перечеркивает ладонь и опадает каплями на траву.  
Джаред облегченно улыбается и протягивает Дженсену нож рукояткой вперед.  
\- Ну, отомсти мне, что ли.  
Дженсен откладывает гамбургер, берет нож в здоровую руку и кончиками пальцев больной обхватывает Джареда за запястье.  
\- Это, блядь, на цыганскую свадебную церемонию похоже, - кривится он, прикладывая острие ножа к центру ладони Джареда. Боль резкая и острая, а следом рука наполняется алого цвета теплом. – Нам осталось сложить руки вместе и – вуаля – мы махнулись кровью и все такое.  
Джаред осторожно сжимает ладонь, будто пытаясь удержать в ней кровавый ручеек.  
\- Иди ты… к фанатам винцеста, - отмахивается он, и Дженсен смеется. – Они-то найдут тебе применение.  
\- Без тебя не найдут, - парирует Дженсен. – Но мы все равно им не достанемся, да, чувак? Что у нас там осталось? Соль? Святая вода?  
Испытание солью проходит успешно, Джаред уже почти спокоен, но они были бы не они, если бы не начали дурачиться в серьезной ситуации: ухитряются подраться из-за пластиковой бутылки со святой водой. Джаред думает, что Дин и Сэм им бы не простили разбазаривания этого ценного ресурса, но для него становится делом чести вылить воду Дженсену на голову. Впрочем, тот успешно обороняется, хотя и не без потерь – оставшаяся половинка гамбургера падает с капота в глубокую и явно уже давно не просыхающую лужу под колесом, после чего Дженсен пытается отобрать бутылку в два раза активнее, впрочем, безо всякого успеха.  
\- Да хрен с тобой, лей, - наконец сдается Дженсен и тут же оказывается окачен водой. Капли стекают ему за шиворот, он трясет головой, как собака, стряхивая влагу с волос, и Джаред вдруг понимает, что тонет в не-своих эмоциях, что самое необходимое сейчас – ткнуться губами в мокрую шею, и что Дин обязательно обнимет его в ответ, и…  
\- Блядь! – не своим голосом матерится Джаред, отскакивая от Дженсена на пару метров.  
\- Я начал дымиться? – пытается пошутить Дженсен, но его улыбка мгновенно меркнет, когда он встречает полный ужаса взгляд Джареда. – Чувак, ты нормально? Что происходит?  
Джаред мотает головой и отворачивается, обходя Импалу по кругу. Остатки святой воды из бутылки он выливает уже себе на голову, пытаясь не столько проверить себя на наличие признаков чего-либо сверхъестественного, сколько остыть.  
Он и Дженсен перечитали за годы съемок в сериале столько различных вариаций порно рассказов о самих себе, что описанное там давно совершенно перестало их смущать. Порой они, задержавшись на съемках допоздна, даже устраивались в трейлере Дженсена с бутылкой хорошего виски и зачитывали обновляющееся с завидной регулярностью творчество вслух, комментируя особенно выдающиеся куски. Очень часто в этих рассказах принимал участие Миша, или его Кас, и такие эпизоды (порой, весьма откровенные) отправлялись ему на е-мейл и становились поводом для бесконечных приколов.  
Джаред ни разу не думал, что когда-либо снова испытает нечто похожее на то, что описывали в этих рассказах, потому что все свои чувства к Дженсену он давно запихнул в самый дальний сундук в своей душе и захлопнул его крышкой.  
И еще он никогда не думал, что даже мысленно вне съемок назовет Дженса Дином.

На подъезде к с трудом найденному по вытащенным из бардачка картам дому Бобби Дженсен вдруг артачится и отказывается выходить из машины.  
\- Я понятия не имею, что ему сказать! – злится он, складывая руки на руле, и Джаред судорожно сглатывает, вспоминая, как смотрел на него в роще. Он больше ничего не испытывает к Дженсену и старательно пытается списать все на помутнение рассудка, но где-то в мозгу продолжает звенеть тревожный колокольчик. Джаред выравнивает дыхание и откидывается на сиденье.  
\- Мы можем попробовать сыграть Сэма и Дина. Не будем говорить с порога, выждем удобный момент. Как считаешь?  
\- И ты всерьез думаешь, что Бобби нас не раскусит, да? – кривит губы Дженсен, но руки его чуть расслабляются – это хороший знак.  
\- У нас есть попытка, давай используем ее, - твердо говорит Джаред. – В конце концов, Бобби – человек, если ничего не сработает, попробуем отобрать у него ружье.  
Дженсен хмуро, но все-таки смеется, видимо, вообразив себе эту сцену.  
\- Мне нравится твой настрой, чувак. Рискнем, пожалуй.

Бобби встречает их на пороге, нарочно суровый, но Джаред с первого взгляда понимает, что он рад их видеть. Джареду вдруг становится очень неловко его обманывать, но он надеется, что друг Джона Винчестера спишет его выражение лица на усталость после охоты.  
\- Сэм, Дин, - Бобби обнимает их по очереди, и от него пахнет виски, и крепким табаком, и порохом. От Джима никогда не пахло так, да и вообще, запахи съемочной площадки совершенно не соответствуют тому, что видит в итоге на экране зритель. Но сейчас все по-настоящему, и Джареда пробирает до самого сердца какое-то странное волнение. – Паршиво выглядите, ребята.  
\- Не было времени поспать, - Дженсен виновато пожимает плечами. – Ты сказал, дело срочное…  
\- Да вроде и у вас тоже? – говорит Бобби, впуская их в дом.  
\- Это подождет, - качает головой Дженсен.  
Если бы Джаред не знал, он бы решил, что это на самом деле Дин Винчестер.  
Пятнадцать минут спустя они сидят на потрепанном молью диване и пьют виски. Дженсен лениво растягивается вдоль спинки, забросив на нее локти, Джаред жмется к ручке, изображая травмированного, внезапно отчаянно хочет спать и не верит, что это Дженсену полчаса так не хотелось заходить в этот дом.  
\- У оборотня, которого вы пришили, - рассказывает Бобби, - оказывается, был брат. Его засекли в двухстах милях отсюда, но тут же потеряли, он залег на дно. Но скорее всего он станет вас искать.  
\- Значит, нам нужно найти его первыми, - уверенно говорит Дженсен. Джаред тупо смотрит на мир сквозь янтарную жидкость в стакане, и Бобби кидает на него сочувственный взгляд.  
\- Сильно тебе досталось?  
\- Жить буду, - пытается улыбнуться Джаред.  
\- Спать бы шел, - не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Бобби, и Джаред не спорит, поднимается с дивана, а Дженсен и Бобби встают вместе с ним. – А мы выйдем покурить, мне надо сказать Дину пару ласковых.  
Брови Джареда непроизвольно едут вверх и прежде, чем он успевает сообразить, слова срываются с губ сами:  
\- Дин курит?  
Бобби щурится, берет Джареда за плечо и наклоняет к себе, пристально глядя в глаза, потом тянет веко Джареда вверх, осматривая глазное яблоко, подозрительно хмыкает и отпускает. У него шершавые горячие пальцы, но от всех грубоватых действий веет такой отеческой заботой, что чувство вины и неловкости прошибает Джареда с ног до головы еще раз.  
\- Тебя действительно здорово приложило, парень. С шестнадцати лет, забыл, как Джон грозился выпороть его ремнем?  
Джаред мотает головой и прикладывает ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Кажется, мне правда нужно поспать…  
Дженсен за спиной Бобби одаривает Джареда красноречивым хмурым взглядом. Не то чтобы курение было для него проблемой, но, кажется, они оба думают об одном и том же: сколько же в этом мире еще отличий от сериала, в которых им предстоит не запутаться?

Джаред плотно задергивает тяжелые шторы, устраивается на кровати, свернувшись клубком, и почти засыпает, вдыхая пыльный душный воздух, когда Дженсен возвращается, принося с собой запах улицы и сигаретного дыма. Он усаживается где-то у Джареда в ногах и стягивает ботинки, недовольно сопя.  
\- Что Бобби тебе сказал? – сонно спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен вздрагивает от звука его голоса.  
\- Чувак, я думал, ты спишь…  
\- Почти заснул, но я же должен знать последние новости, - он выпрямляется, потирая глаза кулаками.  
\- Хреновые новости, - безнадежно вздыхает Дженсен и забирается с ногами на кровать. – Я не оставляю надежды, что он просто меня проверял, хотя тогда я начисто слил эту проверку. Но и то, я предпочел бы сожрать полпачки соли, чем услышать такое.  
\- Да какое? – начиная нервничать, спрашивает Джаред и подается вперед к Дженсену, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть его лицо.  
С полминуты Дженс выбирает слова и как можно более бесстрастно произносит:  
\- Дин с Сэмом вроде как вместе.  
Внутренности Джареда ухают куда-то вниз, и он судорожно сглатывает, разве что не молясь, чтобы оказалось, что он просто неправильно понял фразу.  
\- Вместе это в смысле… вместе?  
\- Трахаются они, чувак, чего тут непонятного! – вспыхивает Дженсен, и на его скулах разгораются красные пятна. – Как в тех гребаных фанфиках!  
Джаред с полминуты молчит, а потом неуверенно произносит:  
\- Ну не при всех же они… трахаются. Нам все равно не придется этого делать…  
Дженсен смотрит на него хмурым взглядом, перебирается на другую половину широченной кровати и вытягивается на ней.  
\- Ты думаешь, это правда?  
Джаред не хочет говорить о своих наваждениях, зато теперь точно знает, что эти чувства - Сэма, не его, и это осознание слегка успокаивает.  
\- Угу, - не вдаваясь в аргументы, бормочет он и откидывается на подушку.  
\- Мы влипли, - заключает Дженсен. Джаред хочет сказать что-то еще, но уже проваливается в черноту сна.

Просыпается Джаред уже далеко за полдень, потому что солнечный луч из окна настойчиво пробивается сквозь прикрытые веки. Он заворачивается в толстое ватное одеяло, прячась от света, и думает, что ему приснился странный, захватывающий сон, о котором надо будет рассказать при встрече Дженсену. Джаред тянется обнять свою жену, чувствует под рукой пустоту и едва не грохается на пол, окончательно просыпаясь.  
Солнце из-за распахнутых кем-то штор заливает ярким светом небольшую, захламленную комнату на втором этаже дома Бобби, красит танцующие в воздухе пылинки в золотой цвет. Джаред вертит встрепанной головой, озираясь в поисках Дженсена, но его рядом нет, и приходится вставать, хотя меньше всего на свете хочется терять накопленное под одеялом тепло. Одеяла, кстати, тоже вчера не было, отмечает Джаред и с приливом благодарности думает о том, что кто-то его укрыл, и почему-то он не сомневается в том, кто это мог быть.  
Бобби сидит у себя в кухне и полирует тряпочкой ствол ружья. Джаред сонно оглядывает его, и Бобби улыбается.  
\- Доброе утро, Сэм.  
\- Доброе утро, Бобби, - эхом отзывается Джаред и открывает холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного, запоздало подумав, что это может быть не очень прилично в чужом доме. Но нега и лень все еще окутывают тело теплым коконом, и мир вокруг начинает казаться не таким уж паршивым.  
\- Где… эээ… Дин? – интересуется Джаред, отходя от холодильника и пытаясь зубами открыть пакет молока.  
\- Еще утром уехал в супермаркет, - Бобби усмехается. – Он так и не сказал мне вчера ничего толкового, упрямый мальчишка, все пытался отрицать. Вы что, поссорились?  
Джаред давится молоком и пытается сдержать кашель.  
\- Нет, что ты, Бобби, с чего ты решил?  
\- И ты туда же, - как-то грустно вздыхает тот и отставляет в сторону ружье. – Сэм, ты пойми, Джон никогда не сумел бы вас понять, да и я не сумею, но я принимаю ваш выбор, каким бы он ни был. И если он такой, то так тому и быть.  
Джаред кивает, от греха подальше отставляя молоко на стол.  
\- Когда вы приезжали сюда в прошлый раз, вы разве что проглотить друг друга не пытались, а теперь все будто бы как раньше, - тщательно подбирая слова, продолжает Бобби. – Ну, как было до этого «Бобби, мы с Сэмом решили быть вместе, и нам все равно, что ты думаешь об этом».  
Джаред кивает снова, потом, спохватившись, мотает головой.  
\- Просто… это утихло, мы… у нас все в порядке, но не имеет смысла, как ты выразился, глотать друг друга, - произносит он, и получается почти убедительно. – Мы никуда не денемся, можно и подождать до того, как мы останемся наедине и все такое.  
«Все такое» звучит ужасно фальшиво, но Бобби облегченно вздыхает и списывает все на природную скромность Сэма. Джаред благодарит все высшие силы за то, что за окном мелькает на подъезде к дому черная Импала, и, извинившись, быстро идет к двери.  
На улице тепло, и Джаред щурится, наблюдая, как Дженсен вытаскивает с заднего сиденья Импалы какие-то пакеты. Встретившись взглядами, они синхронно машут друг другу, и Джаред быстро спускается к Дженсену.  
\- Бобби думает, что мы, то есть, Дин и Сэм, поссорились, - негромко говорит он, и Дженсен чуть хмурится, а потом его лицо принимает прежнее безмятежное выражение, и он вручает Джареду два пакета, набитые чем-то мягким.  
\- Ты убедил его в том, что это не так? – спрашивает Дженсен, и голос его резко контрастирует со светлой белозубой улыбкой.  
\- Пытался, но не знаю, получилось ли, - Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Самое время привести решающий аргумент, - говорит Дженсен и без предупреждения целует Джареда. Поцелуй получается неловким, губы обоих – напряженными и твердыми, но Джаред прикладывает все силы, чтобы не отскочить назад от неожиданности.  
\- Да ты охренел что ли, - шипит он, отрываясь от Дженса и перехватывая поудобнее пакеты.  
\- Бобби в окно смотрит, - поясняет Дженсен и глядит на Джареда с таким лицом, с каким влюбленный герой пялится на смазливую героиню в какой-нибудь дешевой мелодраме.  
\- Должен будешь мне бутылку виски, когда мы вернемся домой, - бормочет Джаред, удерживаясь от порыва вытереть губы рукавом.  
\- Две, если выберемся отсюда, - на удивление покладисто кивает Дженсен и, огибая Джареда, идет к двери.

В пакетах оказывается одежда. На недоуменный взгляд Джареда Дженсен пожимает плечами и говорит, что из всего прикида Дина ему нравится только куртка, да и вообще старший Винчестер должен будет быть ему благодарен за обновление своего гардероба. Джаред нервно смеется, потирает подбородок и садится на кровать, перебирая футболки. Губы у него до сих пор горят, и он не может понять, что злит его больше – сам поступок Дженсена или то, что в целом ему не было неприятно, как наверняка должно было быть. Дженсен на вид спокоен, перебирает одежду и забрасывает ее в матерчатую сумку, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы сворачивать ее нормально.  
\- Мы с тобой заврались, - вдруг говорит он, выпрямляясь. – Тупая была идея, теперь не распутаемся, а Бобби, даже если не пристрелит нас, оскорбится, когда узнает, что мы пытались его наебать.  
Джаред хочет обидеться, потому что это была его идея, но вместо этого хмуро выплевывает:  
\- Тупая идея была – целовать меня, Дженс.  
\- Почему? – Дженсен приподнимает недоуменно бровь и усаживается на угол кровати. – Ты имеешь предубеждения перед ролью гея?  
Джареду вдруг становится ужасно неуютно, и он жалеет о том, что начал этот разговор. Дженсен, похоже, воспринимает это всего лишь как роль, так какого же черта он сам думает об этом как-то иначе? Плевать на Сэма, в чьем теле он находится, он все еще остается Джаредом Падалеки, который, несмотря на все проблемы в семье, любит свою красавицу-жену.  
\- Ты сделал это слишком фальшиво, - находится Джаред спустя пару секунд. – Если бы я был Бобби, я бы тебе не поверил.  
\- Ну и хрен с тобой, - фыркает Дженсен и отводит глаза. – Но чем скорее мы скажем Бобби, тем лучше. И целоваться тебе со мной больше не придется.  
Звучит фраза как-то странно, и Джаред безуспешно пытается поймать его взгляд.  
\- Чувак, - зовет он неуверенно. – Только не говори, что на тебя тоже находит… всякое такое, - Джаред изображает рукой в воздухе неопределенный жест, не в силах и совершенно не желая произносить вслух, что именно на Дженсена должно найти.  
\- Это тело Дина, - равнодушно жмет плечами тот, как обычно поняв все с полуслова. – Если он предпочитает заниматься извращениями со своим братом – то посещающие его мозг мысли вполне нормальны. Для него, конечно.  
\- Все будет как раньше, когда мы вернемся, - пытается успокоить друга Джаред, кладет руку на обтянутое серой тканью футболки плечо, ожидая, что ее вот-вот сбросят. Но Дженсен только вздрагивает и слегка оборачивается.  
\- Да просто бесит, что я не могу совладать сам с собой.  
Джаред слабо улыбается от осознания того, что он хотя бы не одинок в своем смятении.  
\- Вообще-то, у тебя отлично выходит.

Ближе к вечеру начинается гроза. Джаред сидит на диване на первом этаже, сосредоточенно просматривая новости в интернете через ноутбук Сэма и пытаясь найти зацепки и указания, где может быть оборотень, которому, возможно, не терпелось перегрызть глотки братьям Винчестерам. Получается из рук вон плохо, Джаред и представления не имеет, как вообще должны выглядеть эти самые «зацепки». Дженс вот уже четвертый раз за последние полтора часа уходит на крыльцо вместе с Бобби и дымит там сигаретой. Джаред бы левую руку отдал, чтобы узнать, о чем они говорят, но не хочет проявлять излишнюю подозрительность, а потому в очередной раз пытается сосредоточиться на формулировке нового поискового запроса.  
Входная дверь хлопает, и на пороге комнаты появляется Дженсен, а следом за ним – Бобби. Они привносят щекотный запах дыма и свежий – дождя, Дженсен садится рядом с Джаредом на диван, обнимает за плечи и непринужденно целует его в висок. Это выходит на удивление уютно, и хочется расслабиться, укрыться в окутавшем тепле чужих рук.  
\- Ребята, - слегка недовольно зовет Бобби, и Джаред понимает, что уже с минуту сидит с закрытыми глазами и с совершенно неприлично блаженным выражением лица вдыхает исходящие от Дженсена запахи. Да чтоб этому Сэму пусто было с его любовью!  
\- Ммм?- тянет над ухом Дженсен.  
\- Завтра сюда могут нагрянуть охотники, - Бобби выразительно смотрит на них и берет со стола любимую бутылку с янтарной жидкостью. – Я бы посоветовал вам не демонстрировать свои привязанности так явно при них.  
\- А то что? – мурлычет Дженсен и улыбается Джареду в висок. Тот точно знает, что это лишь игра на публику в лице Бобби, но внутри все сладко ноет, когда Джаред чувствует движение теплых губ, и он снова проклинает Сэма.  
\- Да пристрелят вас к чертям собачьим, вот что, Дин! – Бобби с грохотом ставит бутылку обратно. – Вы хотя бы раз подумали о том, что им вас и так есть за что ненавидеть, а вы тут еще инцест разводите?  
\- Мы ничего не дадим им понять, Бобби, - обещает Джаред, старательно игнорируя легкие поцелуи, щекотно ложащиеся на скулу.  
\- Утихло у них, - ворчит Бобби, бросая хмурый взгляд на Дженсена, демонстративно прикрывшего глаза ресницами. – Да бог с вами, болваны. Пойду, вздремну.  
Стоит Бобби скрыться за дверью, как Дженсен оказывается на другой стороне дивана. Он как-то загнанно дышит и комкает джинсы на коленях. Джаред прикладывает кончики пальцев к щеке, хранящей тепло поцелуев, и глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Все нормально, - говорит он, и сам не знает, вопрос это или утверждение.  
\- Нормально, - эхом отзывается Дженсен. – Ну и сука же этот Дин, - вдруг добавляет он и смеется, запрокинув голову. – Имеет смысл заставить ребят переписать сценарий, когда вернемся. Фанатки будут в восторге, чувак: Дин и Сэм – любовь навеки, и, судя по эмоциям Дина, секс у них тоже потрясный.  
Джаред фыркает в кулак.  
\- Я не буду играть с тобой в постельных сценах.  
\- Тогда на время постельной мы сделаем из Сэма Саманту, актрисы будут счастливы, - подмигивает Дженсен.  
Джаред очень хочет стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым, но тяжелого не находится, и он ограничивается самым суровым взглядом, на который только способен.

Охотники оказываются Джареду и Дженсену незнакомы, к счастью, Сэму и Дину тоже. Их двое – мужчина и женщина, и с первого взгляда становится понятно, что они, по крайней мере, любовники, а скорее – молодые супруги. Гарри – крепкий высокий мужчина за тридцать с живым настороженным взглядом, а Элис – худая, быстроглазая, рыжеволосая женщина. Дженсен от удивления приоткрывает рот, когда видит ее: слабо верится, что такое хрупкое создание способно охотиться на чудовищ. Гарри жмет им руки по очереди и приветливо улыбается.  
\- Я наслышан о вас, ребята, вы молодцы, хотелось бы равняться на вас.  
Дженсен самодовольно улыбается, и Джаред тоже ухмыляется, бросая на него косой взгляд.  
\- Нам еще учиться и учиться, Гарри, - говорит Джаред, - но это круто слышать, спасибо.  
Гарри рассматривает Джареда пару секунд, а потом негромко говорит:  
\- Бобби упоминал, что ты получил травму, Сэм. Моя жена – врач, она могла бы посмотреть.  
\- Да ничего особенного, ударился головой, - мнется Джаред. – В самом деле, не стоит тратить время.  
\- Голова – самое важное, что есть у охотника, не отказывайся, - подмигивает Гарри и отходит.  
Дженсен корчит выражение лица, явно говорящее «влип ты, чувак», и удаляется вглубь дома, где Бобби уже сидит с гостями на крепких старых стульях и о чем-то разговаривает. Джаред открывает дверь и выходит на воздух, ощупывая кончиками пальцев горящие щеки.  
Со вчерашнего вечера все стало еще хуже, хотя, казалось бы, хуже не могло уже быть. Дженсен упорно молчал, но Джаред видел, что он тоже этим мучается. Пальцы буквально зудели от жажды прикосновений, да и вообще совершенно неприличные, дурные желания затапливали Джареда с головой. Проснувшись посреди ночи, он даже покинул кровать, хотя и так лежал как можно дальше от Дженсена, и ушел досыпать внизу на диване. Бобби утром он сказал, что просто рано проснулся, а потом снова задремал здесь.  
Перед приездом охотников они с Дженсеном договорились о том, что будут держаться друг от друга как можно дальше. Дженс вообще выдвинул теорию о том, что чем больше они касаются друг друга, тем сильнее завладевают ими чужие чувства, и Джаред согласился, что это разумная идея.  
Он не знал, сколько проторчал на крыльце, размышляя о ситуации, в которой они оказались. Невозможно хотелось вернуться, в свой дом, в свою постель, и плевать, что с женой он вот уже неделю не разговаривал, сейчас он бы на колени перед ней встал, если бы увидел. Вообще, не факт, что это сработало бы, характер у Женевьев был железный, и раз обидевшись, она могла игнорировать своего мужа сутками, а уж после того, как он вот уже три дня не появлялся дома... Джаред, по сути неконфликтный и готовый идти на перемирие, доходил до того, что от отчаяния бросал в воду монетки и загадывал, чтобы все у него в семье снова стало хорошо. Да и у Дженсена тоже – тот особо о своих проблемах распространяться не любил, но порой некоторые его слова выдавали с головой его семейные неурядицы.  
От размышлений его отрывают приглушенные голоса за дверью, которая тут же распахивается.  
\- Сэм, вот ты где, - широко улыбается Гарри. За его спиной топчется Дженс, не предвещая своим видом ничего хорошего. – Мы тут подумали, что можно было бы немного пострелять, ты как считаешь?  
Джаред таращится сначала на Гарри, потом на Дженсена, который возводит глаза к небу.  
\- Ну, окей, - соглашается он, скрепя сердце.

Они стреляют на заднем дворе дома Бобби с пятнадцати шагов в самую обычную мишень, прибитую к чахлому деревцу. Конечно же, Джаред не Сэм, и хотя косоглазием он не страдает, но пуля все равно уходит у него левее и выше, чем нужно, попадая в самый край мишени. Гарри широко ухмыляется – его выстрел только что угодил точно в центр.  
\- Здорово тебя приложило, Сэм, - добродушно говорит он. – Ты не волнуйся, это пройдет.  
Джаред кисло улыбается и вдруг чувствует, как на плечо ложится знакомая рука. Дженсен подходит очень близко, почти прижимаясь грудью к его спине, безмятежно улыбается Гарри и произносит что-то вроде «могу я помочь своему брату отыграться?» Джаред не очень уверен, что фраза звучала именно так, потому что кровь шумит в ушах и сладкая дрожь пробивает до кончиков пальцев. Гарри чуть удивлен, но кивает – конечно, пострадавшего на охоте нужно уважать, как иначе. Сильная рука Дженсена обхватывает предплечье, направляя. Он щурится – Джаред видит это краем глаза – прицеливается и прижимается ближе, так, что покрытый легкой щетиной подбородок ложится Джареду на плечо. Кажется, что пистолет сейчас просто вывалится из руки – так она дрожит, но Дженсен все равно придерживает и направляет.  
\- Готов? – спрашивает он на ухо одними губами. Джаред ни черта не готов и вообще очень хочет сбежать и одиноко повеситься где-нибудь в лесу, но мужественно кивает и пускает в мишень пулю. Она пробивает аккуратную дырку во втором от центра поле, Гарри хлопает в ладоши.  
\- Не самый удобный способ стрелять, когда тебя кто-то придерживает, я уступлю Сэму, - кивает он и оборачивается к зовущей его из-за двери Элис.  
Джаред уже не видит и не слышит ничего этого, потому что под его пальцами оказывается Дженсен, он судорожно гладит колючие от щетины щеки, обводит пухлые губы большими пальцами, пытается запомнить каждый оттенок цвета в знакомых глазах.  
\- Ты меня будто впервые видишь, - шутит Дженс, но Джаред и правда, кажется, видит его впервые. Ему хочется, чтобы на нос и скулы Дженсена вернулись веснушки, он мог бы пересчитать их губами, кончиками пальцев. Дженс осторожно отводит прядь волос с его лица, заправляет за ухо.  
\- Давай отойдем, - бормочет он и тянет Джареда за собой за рукав. Джаред послушно идет и, только оказавшись с другой стороны дома, возле Импалы, немного приходит в себя.  
\- Нам надо было держаться дальше друг от друга, - вспоминает он неуверенно.  
\- И сдохнуть от напряжения, - Дженсен фыркает и выгибает насмешливо бровь. – Пусть я потом себя трижды прокляну, но я больше не могу… Сэмми, - и последнее обращение звучит так, что непонятно, шутка это или нет.  
\- Дин, - зовет его в ответ Джаред. Дженс качает головой, кривя губы в усмешке, впивается пальцами в отвороты клетчатой рубашки и, притискивая Джареда к Импале, дергает, наклоняет к себе и целует. Джареду не слишком привычно – приходится слегка склонять голову, но не так как он нагибался, чтобы поцеловать маленькую Женевьев, - но он наконец-то ощущает на своих губах теплые губы Дженсена, сходит с ума от их мягкости, на пробу вылизывает уголки кончиком языка. Он обхватывает Дженсена руками, лезет неловко под футболку, обжигая подушечки пальцев о горячую кожу, и чувствует, как обдает губы теплым выдохом.  
За спиной раздается деликатное покашливание, и Джаред, обернувшись, встречается взглядом с Элис, которая рассматривает их со смесью удивления и интереса.  
\- Мне, конечно, говорили, что у Винчестеров странные отношения, - тянет она. - Но не говорили, что настолько странные.

Элис ничего не говорит своему мужу, но теперь ее внимательный взгляд преследует Джареда везде, да и Дженсена тоже. Они, в самом деле, больше не подходят друг к другу: Джаред зарывается в книги, которые выпрашивает у Бобби, мотивируя это огромным интересом к параллельным реальностям, и ищет там ответ на то, как они с Дженсом вообще тут оказались, а Дженсен глушит виски где-то на кухне и громко смеется, обсуждая с Гарри и Бобби перспективу вселенной, в которой живут одни вампиры. Как они доболтались до этого, Джаред даже знать не хочет, он трет усталые глаза, но упорно не отрывается от мелких букв в книге. Те, правда, подло расплываются, а губы не менее подло хранят тепло поцелуя, но Джаред старательно не думает о том, что случилось бы прямо у Импалы, если бы не пришла Элис. Которая, кстати, тут же оказывается поблизости, садится рядом с Джаредом на диван и выразительно на него смотрит.  
\- Как вы вообще до этого дошли? – тихо спрашивает она, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Само получилось, - честно отвечает Джаред, не поднимая глаз от книги.  
\- Он же твой брат, - продолжает Элис. - Неужели вам мало было женщин?  
\- Это… другое, - выдавливает Джаред и понимает, что не соврал. Это на самом деле что-то совсем другое – быть с Дженсеном. Не с Дином, а с Дженсом, настоящим, и если началось все с Дина, то теперь подлый внутренний голос нашептывает, что ему нужен настоящий Дженсен Эклз – теплый, с солнцем в волосах и в усыпавших нос и скулы веснушках, ехидный, порой скрытный, но безбашенный и веселый. Полузабытое чувство, запрятанное в сердце давно и, казалось бы, навсегда, тянется изнутри золотой нитью, окутывает дрожащим маревом.  
\- Другооое, - тянет Элис и разводит руками. – Если вам так нужно, то так тому и быть, но ведь вас же не поймут, как вы сможете быть счастливы среди тех, кто вас ненавидит за то, что вы другие?  
\- Вместе, - жмет плечами Джаред. Ему представляются газетные заголовки и тысячи дурацких вопросов, которые посыпались бы на них, реши они там, в своем мире, быть вместе, и это кажется мелочью по сравнению с тем, что каждое утро можно будет видеть Дженсена рядом с собой, будить его поцелуями и получать в ответ град сонных, нежных насмешек.

\- Все дело в Дине, - говорит Дженсен утром и со стоном трет ноющие с похмелья виски. – Я даже завидую Сэму – как же он его любит, ты и представить не можешь…  
\- Могу, - говорит лежащий на другой стороне кровати Джаред и смотрит в потолок, натянув до подбородка одеяло.  
\- Чувак, мы можем и не вернуться никогда.  
Голос Дженсена звучит хрипловато и очень, очень спокойно, и Джаред не особо верит этому спокойствию.  
\- Ты хочешь остаться? – удивляется он, и Дженс закрывает глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Возможно, - глухо бормочет Дженсен и вдруг начинает быстро-быстро тараторить. – Ты хотя бы раз подумал всерьез о том, что скучаешь по своей жене? Не о том, что тебе здесь неуютно, потому что ты ничего не знаешь об этом мире, и не о том, что пора бы уже хорошенько выспаться на нормальной кровати, а о том, как она нужна тебе, как ты хочешь ее обнять, аж сердце щемит, хочешь заняться с ней любовью, чтобы… блядь, да ты хоть однажды вспомнил про нее?  
Джаред смотрит на Дженсена широко распахнутыми глазами, повернув голову, и не знает, что сказать. Дженсен прав от первого до последнего слова: как это ни отвратительно звучит, он ни разу не вспомнил о Женевьев с нежностью и любовью, а когда вспоминал – то лишь как о неотъемлемом элементе своей жизни, таком же, как дом, машина или любимые псы.  
\- Я – ни разу, - продолжает Дженсен, и его голос вдруг звучит зло. – Зато я все время думаю о тебе, с тех пор, как мы здесь оказались. Я сначала даже не понял, вообще ничего не понял, чувак, а потом, когда Бобби сказал про отношения Винчестеров, как ударило: хочу тебя. Это от мыслей о тебе у меня сердце щемит и в горле перехватывает, да так, что я дышать не могу. Я как хренова шестнадцатилетняя школьница на первом свидании, Джаред, только шестнадцатилетним школьницам вряд ли так мучительно хочется завалить объект своей любви на кровать и оттрахать так, чтобы он потом ходить не смог. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
Джаред мучительно краснеет и натягивает одеяло на голову. Он в красках представляет себе, как Дженс завалил бы его на кровать, и тело реагирует на это совершенно однозначно.  
\- Что мы будем делать? – приглушенно спрашивает Джаред из-под одеяла.  
\- Откуда я знаю? – кровать скрипит, когда Дженсен медленно встает с нее, прижимая ладонь к ноющему виску. – Хотя вариантов у нас, конечно, не особо много.  
\- И какие? – не высовываясь из-под одеяла, интересуется Джаред.  
\- Трахнуться или разъехаться, чтобы никогда больше не видеть друг друга.  
\- Я не собираюсь никуда, как ты выразился, разъезжаться.  
\- Значит, трахнуться? – странным голосом тянет Дженсен.  
Джаред наконец откидывает одеяло и смотрит на стоящего в проеме двери встрепанного, сонного Дженса. Солнце обдает его золотом, и Джаред любуется им, хотя с похмелья он в целом выглядит не очень.  
\- Мы с тобой оба как шестнадцатилетние школьницы, чувак, - Джаред улыбается, а под ложечкой появляется чувство такое, будто он прыгает с обрыва. – Если мы оба этого хотим, то все дороги нам открыты, разве нет?  
Дженсен хмурится недоверчиво, а потом несмело улыбается в ответ.  
\- И то верно.

Бобби, ворча и подкалывая Дженса, дает ему аспирин, и тот, вопреки обыкновению, не отвечая на подколки, бросает таблетку в рот и выпивает залпом стакан воды. Гарри и Элис куда-то уезжают с утра, поэтому Дженсен совершенно расслабленно устраивает голову на коленях у Джареда, который сидит на диване с очередной книгой, повествующей об обмене телами, в руках. Бобби точит охотничий нож и рассказывает о том, что, кажется, наткнулся на след оборотня. Тут же выясняется, куда уехали Гарри и Элис – проверять городок поблизости на наличие этого самого оборотня. Дженсен невпопад поддакивает Бобби, жмуря веки и утыкаясь носом Джареду в живот, а тому тепло и щекотно от его дыхания.  
\- Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать? – вдруг прерывая рассказ, говорит Бобби совершенно другим тоном.  
Джаред забывает вдохнуть, и Дженсен распахивает глаза и заметно напрягается.  
\- О чем ты? – справившись с голосом, как можно более непринужденно спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Странновато себя ведете, - хмурится Бобби. – Если что-то случилось, я считаю, я должен знать об этом.  
\- Узнаешь, - хрипит Дженс и громко прочищает горло. – Мы просто задолбались, Бобби, слишком все закрутилось.  
\- Узнаааю… - тянет Бобби и отвлекается на скрип входной двери.  
Когда его шаги удаляются по коридору, Дженс резюмирует: «Дело - дрянь» одними губами и садится на диване ровно. Джаред с ним полностью согласен и уже строит в голове планы, как лучше рассказать все Бобби и выжить после этого. В конце концов, - тут он с нежностью смотрит на Дженса, который демонстративно морщит нос под этим взглядом – он только что обрел покой в этой вселенной, в которой жить предстоит еще черт знает сколько.  
\- Он ищет вас, - без приветствия объявляет Гарри, вваливаясь в комнату. На его куртке подсыхают капли крови, и Джаред хмурится и кивает.  
\- Найдем его первыми? – неровно интересуется Дженсен и поднимается на ноги.  
Джаред очень хочет сказать что-то вроде «ты охуел, чувак», но вынужден молчать и таращиться на происходящее снизу вверх. Бобби, стоящий в дверях, косится на книгу в его руках, и Джаред инстинктивно захлопывает ее и прижимает к себе.  
\- Я боюсь, из Сэма сейчас плохой охотник, ему лучше остаться, - говорит Бобби, и Джаред не может с ним не согласиться. С одной поправкой: охотник из него в принципе никудышный, Дженс – так тот хотя бы стрелять умеет.  
\- Бобби, есть кое-что, о чем мы действительно должны тебе сказать, - внезапно произносит Дженсен над головой Джареда, и тот вскидывает подбородок, не зная, остановить друга или все же не стоит.  
Из-за двери выглядывает Элис, она выглядит усталой и болезненной, но неизменно любопытна.  
Бобби тяжело опускается на стул и складывает руки на груди.  
\- Я уж думал, не дождусь, - вздыхает он и качает головой.  
\- Только тебе, - уточняет Дженсен и хмурится, глядя на других охотников. Гарри выглядит возмущенным, Элис – и того больше, но Бобби кивает им, показывая взглядом, чтобы они уходили. Те неохотно, но слушаются, хотя Джаред не сомневается, что Элис обязательно станет подслушивать.  
\- Ты точно уверен? – спрашивает он у Дженсена, и тот решительно кивает.  
\- Мы ведь за этим сюда и ехали с самого начала, Джей.  
Бобби таращится на Джареда, потом на Дженсена и недоуменно спрашивает:  
\- Джей?  
Дженсен весь напрягается, Джаред хорошо знает, как сжимаются его губы в ниточку, когда он собирается стоять до конца. Если подумать, он вообще слишком хорошо знает Дженсена, лучше, чем кого бы то ни было.  
\- Да, это его настоящее имя. Джаред, Джаред Падалеки. А меня зовут Дженсен Эклз. Очень приятно, - ровно говорит Дженс, и Бобби поднимается со стула, мгновенно молодея на вид лет на десять. Джаред хорошо понимает, что это означает: пожилой охотник весь подбирается, будто зверь, готовящийся к прыжку.  
\- Мы не демоны, - все так же ровно продолжает Дженсен, - не перевертыши и не оборотни. Ты можешь проверить нас, клянусь, мы не станем сопротивляться.  
\- Почему я должен вам верить? – спрашивает Бобби, сжимая пальцы сильнее вокруг рукоятки охотничьего ножа.  
\- Может, потому, что оборотень не стал бы говорить, что он оборотень? – Дженсен криво улыбается уголком рта. – Как бы то ни было, мы всего лишь люди, оказавшиеся в чужих телах.  
\- И внезапно знающие столько всего личного из жизни настоящих Сэма и Дина? – Бобби не верит, Джаред видит это в его глазах и хочет подняться, чтобы защитить Дженсена в случае чего, но Дженс кладет ему на плечо горячую руку.  
\- И очень многого не знающие. Это прозвучит еще более бредово, - говорит Дженсен, и его пальцы сильнее сжимаются на плече Джареда, - но мы играем Дина и Сэма в сериале.  
\- Каком еще сериале? – Бобби отходит к двери и хватается за прислоненный к косяку дробовик. – Что вы мне голову морочите?! – он целится, и Дженсен вздрагивает.  
\- Телевизионном, - он подходит к столу Бобби, и черный провал дула провожает его следом. Джаред дергается было за ним, но дуло мгновенно оказывается нацеленным на него.  
\- Святая вода, - комментирует Дженс, поднимая перед собой бутылку. – Соль, - добавляет он, щедрым жестом всыпая в бутылку белые кристаллики из стоящей рядом банки, а затем взбалтывает бутылку и пьет залпом, морщась. – Редкая гадость, если честно. Серебро, - Дженсен берет со стола тонкий серебряный ножик и ведет лезвием по коже, оставляя ровный разрез, из которого тут же выступают яркие капельки крови.  
Бобби чуть опускает ствол ружья и кивает на Джареда:  
\- А этот?  
Джаред послушно отпивает горькой воды, когда Дженс протягивает ему бутылку, и повторяет процедуру с ножом.  
Бобби, кажется, слегка успокаивается и опускает оружие совсем.  
\- А теперь рассказывайте все по порядку… и не вздумайте больше врать мне!

Дженсен расписывает все искренне и подробно, Бобби молчит и кивает, Джаред просто молчит. Наконец, Бобби трет ладонью лоб, усаживаясь обратно на стул.  
\- Я вам верю, - говорит он отрывисто, и Джаред почти слышит, как с его собственной души падает камень. Дженсен кривовато улыбается и снова водружает ему руку на плечо. – Знаете, давайте-ка мы все отдохнем, а завтра я попробую разобраться, как вы – Джаред и Дженсен – оказались в телах Дина и Сэма.  
Джаред хочет сказать, что он готов искать прямо сейчас, но стоит ему открыть рот и вдохнуть воздуха, как Дженс сжимает пальцы у него на плече – больно.  
\- Отличная идея, - ровно говорит он и настойчиво тянет Джареда за собой к лестнице на второй этаж. Джаред слушается, он хорошо знает эту интонацию. – Нам найдется, чем пока заняться.  
Тот, кто знает Дженса не столь хорошо, сказал бы, что за нынешним его выражением лица прячется неприлично яркое желание уединиться со своим партнером прямо сейчас. И Джаред бы поверил, если бы не знал, что так же Дженс смотрит на партнерш по съемкам под прицелом телекамер: с ненастоящей, сыгранной жаждой в красивых глазах.  
Когда за ними захлопывается дверь ставшей уже привычной комнаты, Дженсен отпихивает Джареда от двери и прижимается к ней ухом.  
\- Ты чего? – шепотом спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен машет на него рукой.  
\- Бобби идет сюда, - наконец одними губами говорит он и, внезапно развернувшись всем телом, притягивает Джареда к себе и целует.  
Джаред издает полузадушенный стон, когда горячие чуть шершавые ладони проникают под рубашку и уютно устраиваются на пояснице, будто им там самое место. Дженсен целует его, не закрывая глаз, пристально смотрит, и от этого щеки заливает предательский жар. Сухие губы прижимаются к губам тягуче и размеренно, и Джаред не выдерживает, прихватывает нижнюю, облизывая долгим жестом.  
Все заканчивается, не успев начаться: Дженсен тут же отступает и прижимается спиной к двери.  
\- Не стал проверять, ушел, - шепчет он. – Я сейчас.  
И выскальзывает за дверь быстрее, чем ошалевший Джаред успевает что-то ответить. Ему остается только опуститься на кровать и бороться с тесно сплетающимися клубками в груди: страхом и возбуждением.  
Дженсен возвращается через пять минут, бесшумно, как большой кот с мягкими лапами, и вид у него хмурый.  
\- Дело труба, чувак, - шепчет он одними губами, и Джаред с трудом отрывает взгляд от этих губ. – Нихрена нам не поверили, они лишь хотят, чтобы мы ничего не заподозрили.  
\- Ты подслушивал? – спрашивает Джаред, уже зная ответ, и ежится. – И что с нами будет?  
\- В клетку запрут, где твой Сэмми от демонской крови отходил, - Дженсен скрещивает руки на груди. – Гарри и его девчонка уже готовят нам снотворные ампулы.  
\- Значит, пора сваливать, - решительно говорит Джаред и поднимается. Дженсен кивает и бесшумно пересекает комнату по направлению к их сумке. Пока он проверяет, все ли на месте, Джаред решительно распахивает окно, стряхивая с подоконника застарелую пыль. В комнату врывается ветер, напоенный машинным маслом и порохом.  
Дженсен крутит на пальце ключи от Импалы и подходит со спины, закинув на плечо сумку.  
\- Прыгаем? – спрашивает он и заглядывает в провал окна, пытаясь оценить перспективы посадки.  
Джаред кивает и напряженно ведет плечами.  
\- Надеюсь, ничего не сломаем… - бормочет он и перекидывает одну ногу через подоконник.  
\- Хочешь, я первый? – спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред мотает головой. Под ложечкой неприятно сосет, хотя им обоим все равно, несомненно, повезло, что этаж только второй.  
Это оказывается нестерпимо больно, Джаред ухитряется сгруппироваться и перекатиться по земле, смягчая падение, но тело все равно прошивает тупой иглой боль от удара от пяток до самого затылка.  
Дженсен уже сидит на карнизе, свесив ноги, и держит в руках сумку и ключи. Джаред кивает ему, морщась, и Дженс кидает ему сумку, которую он успешно и почти бесшумно ловит. Следом приземляется сам Дженсен, судя по его выражению лица, падение тоже дается ему нелегко, но он быстро вскакивает на ноги и судорожно оглядывается.  
\- К Импале, - одними губами говорит он, и Джаред послушно и быстро шагает за угол, когда с другой стороны слышится скрип двери и голоса Элис и Бобби. Дженсен на миг замирает, и в его глазах обернувшийся Джаред читает собственные спутанные, пугающие мысли, но тут же берет себя в руки и старается как можно бесшумнее проскочить за угол, когда под ногой предательски оказывается какая-то железка.  
Джеред ухитряется устоять на ногах, лишь нелепо взмахивает руками, а Дженсен с размаху впечатывается ему в спину.  
\- Стоять! – визжит Элис, и Дженсен с силой толкает Джареда в плечо.  
Скрываться им уже не нужно, и они припускают со всех ног. Дженсен с ходу ударяется о гладкий черный бок Импалы и пытается дрожащей рукой попасть ключом в замок. Когда ему это удается, Джаред заскакивает в машину, Дженс хлопает дверью со своей стороны так, что стекло звенит.  
\- Давай, детка, давай, - бормочет он, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, и Импала урчит, заводясь. Джареду остается только прижимать к себе сумку.  
\- Стойте, твари! – выкрикивает Элис и на ходу достает пистолет. Импала наконец-то срывается с места задним ходом, и пуля прошивает боковое стекло, только чудом не задев Дженсена. Осколки стекла осыпают его и Джареда блестящим дождем, падают за шиворот и на сиденье рядом, и Джаред инстинктивно закрывает ладонью глаза.  
\- Сучка! – не остается в долгу Дженсен и резко давит на газ.

Минут сорок они едут на бешеной скорости и в полном молчании. Мыслями Джаред все еще там, под стенами дома Бобби, и вынырнуть из этого миниатюрного кошмара не так-то просто. Он приходит в себя только тогда, когда Импала начинает медленно сбрасывать скорость, а руки Дженсена на руле – чуть расслабляться.  
\- Это была самая хреновая идея в моей жизни, - говорит Джаред просто потому, что хочет что-то сказать, лишь бы сломать установившуюся тишину. – Больше никогда меня не слушай.  
\- Это я ему рассказал, - хрипит Дженсен и громко прочищает горло. – Так что если кто из нас двоих и придурок, так это я.  
Джаред мотает головой, но Дженсен все равно его не видит: его взгляд намертво прикован к дороге.  
\- Ты назвал Импалу «деткой», - снова подает голос Джаред через несколько минут.  
\- Да? – Дженс кривит губы в подобии улыбки. – Я не заметил. Наверное, был очень занят.  
Джаред смеется, правда, смех выходит скорее истерическим.  
\- Ты – Дин, - выдыхает он наконец и заливается новой порцией смеха.  
\- Я Дин, - соглашается Дженсен. – А ты - Сэм.  
Джаред наконец успокаивается, но плечи все равно сводит, а пальцы дрожат, когда он поднимает руку и смотрит на нее, щурясь.  
Дженсен сворачивает с трассы на проселочную дорогу, и под колесами Импалы шуршит земля. Становится холодно, и Джаред выискивает в сумке куртку. Первой ему попадается кожаная куртка Дина, и он с удовольствием натягивает ее на себя.  
\- За нами охотятся, - говорит Джаред, рассматривая трещинки на кожаном рукаве. – Придется теперь защищаться самим.  
Дженсен невразумительно мычит, а потом резко бьет по тормозам, так, что Джареда бросает вперед, и он едва успевает упереться ладонью в приборную панель. Впрочем, Дженс тут же с силой притягивает его к себе за воротник куртки, заставляя развернуться на сидении.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - просит он, и Джаред сглатывает, глядя в его все еще бледное едва не до синевы лицо. Тон Дженсена оказывается для него полной неожиданностью: просящий, почти жалобный, - и Джаред обхватывает его лицо ладонями и гладит большими пальцами по щекам.  
\- Я скучаю по твоим веснушкам, Дженс, - шепчет он прежде, чем коснуться губами похолодевших губ.  
На поцелуй Дженсен не отвечает, только закрывает глаза и ровно дышит, когда Джаред прикасается к нему: осторожно, бережно, как к фарфоровому. Зато губы его теплеют под губами, и Джаред улыбается, чувствуя ответную улыбку.  
\- Мы вернемся домой, и ты снова увидишь мои веснушки, - бормочет Дженсен и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

Они находят какой-то паршивый городок глубокой ночью, когда Дженсен окончательно начинает засыпать. Почти на въезде им попадается страшненький, но явно дешевый мотель, где они и решают остановиться. Джаред протягивает портье поддельную кредитку и не спорит, когда им предлагают номер с одной кроватью на двоих.  
В номере пахнет сыростью, но зато там есть душ и горячая вода, под которую Джаред с удовольствием забирается. Его самого силы тоже почти покинули, поэтому он просто стоит, опустив голову и позволяя горячим струям бить по усталой спине.  
Дверь в ванную отворяется, и в ней показывается голова Дженсена. Джаред знает, что его фигура за шторкой – лишь размытое пятно, но по спине все равно бегут мурашки.  
\- Может, ты подождешь? – спрашивает он, и Дженсен хмыкает.  
\- Сэм спит со своим братом и не смущается, а я тебя даже не вижу толком, - тянет он, и его силуэт перемещается к умывальнику. Он включает воду и, судя по невнятному голосу, запихивает за щеку зубную щетку. – Нет, если конечно хочешь, я посмотрю на тебя…  
Джаред выглядывает из-за шторки и натыкается на насмешливый и сонный взгляд зеленых глаз.  
\- Боюсь, зубная щетка у тебя во рту будет лишней в этом танце страсти, - ухмыляется он, хотя мысль о том, что Дженсен может так просто сделать пару шагов и отдернуть занавеску, заставляет его сладко вздрогнуть.  
\- Ничего себе ты заговорил, - пытается присвистнуть Дженсен. Свист не выходит, и он отворачивается к раковине. – Танец страсти, надо же.  
\- Закрой глаза, придурок, - отмахивается Джаред, выбираясь из-за занавески. Закрывать глаза Дженсен, конечно, и не думает, только делает вид, но эта видимость уже немножко успокаивает. Джаред заворачивается в банный халат, каким-то чудом оказавшийся в этом захолустном мотеле, и Дженсен, закончивший чистить зубы, внезапно пошло улыбается ему из отражения в зеркале.  
\- Размеры впечатляют, - резюмирует он, и Джаред показывает ему средний палец.  
\- Иди ты… спать, - фыркает он и выходит из ванной, чтобы упасть на кровать и тут же погрузиться в сон.

Первая мысль Джареда после пробуждения о том, что сейчас он воплощает мечту миллионов девушек по всему миру: лежит лицом к лицу со спящим Дженсеном Эклзом и смотрит, как солнечные лучики из пыльного окна путаются в его пушистых ресницах. Теплая ладонь Дженсена лежит на боку Джареда, а вторую он подкладывает под щеку и выглядит сейчас настолько юным и беззащитным, что Джаред невольно тянется погладить его по щеке. Дженсен просыпается мгновенно, открывает глаза, будто и не спал вовсе, и кривовато улыбается.  
Им лень разговаривать, и они лишь перекидываются взглядами, будто знают друг друга уже тысячу лет, чистят зубы, сталкиваясь плечами в ванной, и касаются пальцами пальцев друг друга, когда тянутся к сумке за свежей одеждой. Джаред безотчетно улыбается, не выпуская Дженсена из поля зрения, и совсем не хочет думать, что скоро утро закончится, марево спадет, и им обоим придется искать путь для выживания.  
\- У нас должны были остаться их инстинкты, - говорит Дженсен за завтраком, с аппетитом поглощая залитые ледяным молоком хлопья. – Ну, в смысле, Дин и Сэм хотят друг друга – мы хотим друг друга, но это же не единственное, что у нас от них есть? Это было бы крайне по-идиотски.  
Джаред прячет смущение за упавшими на лицо длинными прядями и сосредоточенно смотрит в чашку с чаем.  
\- Что-то типа «я не умею стрелять, но попаду, если придется»?  
Дженсен кивает и улыбается.  
\- Вроде того, да. Я мог бы научить тебя стрелять, если ты захочешь. Не то чтобы я сам круто это умел, в конце концов, выиграть для жены пару плюшевых игрушек в тире – это совсем не то…  
\- Я хочу, но это ведь явно не все, что нам нужно в этом мире уметь? – Джаред наконец-то поднимает глаза, и Дженс пожимает плечами.  
\- Но уже многое, согласись, - Дженсен поднимается, отставляет тарелку и потягивается всем телом. Джаред не отрывает взгляда от обнажившейся полоски кожи под задравшейся футболкой и понимает, что почти забыл, каково это – быть нормальным человеком, а не подобием неумелого охотника за привидениями.  
\- Мне сейчас кажется, что я повис на периферии своей жизни и жизни Сэма, - медленно говорит Джаред просто потому, что ему нужно облечь свое ощущение в слова. – Я не Сэм, конечно же, но я уже и не Джаред, с тех пор, как мы убили того оборотня. Все, что я знаю, это то, что у меня есть ты, и больше ничего.  
Дженсен смотрит сверху вниз, кивает, и брови его хмурятся.  
\- Так ты тоже это чувствуешь… - тянет он.  
Они решают покинуть мотель в полдень, и у них остается еще два часа, которые Джаред пытается занять тем, что ищет в интернете любые зацепки. Все еще ничего убедительного по поводу того, почему их ни с того ни с сего забросило в чужие тела. Дженсен в это время бездумно щелкает каналы по телику, останавливается на новостях, качает головой и выключает его, откидываясь на кресло, лоснящееся от постоянного трения о штаны сидящих на нем постояльцев.  
\- А что если это не цель, а средство? – вдруг говорит Дженсен, глядя в потолок.  
\- Что? – тупо переспрашивает Джаред, отрываясь от экрана и сверля глазами коротко стриженый затылок.  
\- Ну, никто и не хотел нас сюда забрасывать, нам не обязательно было становиться Сэмом и Дином. Это просто было нужно… для чего-то.  
Джаред хмурит брови непонимающе.  
\- Кому? Для чего? Крипке, чтобы мы лучше поняли свои роли? Сингеру? Кому?  
\- Как вариант, - Дженсен оборачивается через плечо. – Может, они свихнулись на сценарии и провели ритуал, или кто-то загадал желание, чтобы мы…  
Джареда накрывает собственным воспоминанием, и он с силой вцепляется в ноутбук. Дженсен, не закончив фразу, кидается к нему, трясет за плечи, и Джареду ужасно, невыносимо стыдно. Ему кажется нереально бредовой догадка, но что может быть бредовее того, в какой ситуации они оказались?  
\- Из последней поездки Женевьев привезла небольшой фонтан. Я был в недоумении, зачем он ей вообще нужен, - подбирая слова, говорит Джаред. - На что она посмеялась и сказала «он исполняет желания, почти как у вас в сериале».  
Дженсен щурится, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Я не поверил, конечно, да и кто поверит в такую чушь! Фонтан стоял себе в холле у нас дома, - продолжает Джаред. – А потом мы с Женевьев опять поругались, ну, ты знаешь… и я стоял в коридоре, мне было паршиво, и я вспоминал о тебе. Я кидал в этот гребаный фонтан монетки и повторял про себя… что-то типа… «было бы круто, если бы у нас с Дженсом все стало хорошо».  
Хватка Дженсена на плечах слегка расслабляется, и он выпрямляет спину.  
\- Думаешь, это оно и есть?  
\- Других вариантов пока нет, - вздыхает Джаред и поправляет крышку ноутбука. – Это возможно.  
Дженсен отходит к окну, стоит там какое-то время, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ты помнишь, чем здесь заканчивается действие подобного рода штуковин, Джей, - негромко говорит он. – Мы либо сдохнем, либо... уж лучше пусть мы сдохнем.  
Джаред трясет головой и отвечает, не отрываясь от ноутбука и слегка повысив голос для пущей убедительности:  
\- Здесь много отличий от нашего сериала, надейся, что это одно из них, Дженс.

\- Прости, я не прикупил для тебя мишень, чувак, - говорит Дженсен, стоя посреди лесной опушки, засунув руки глубоко в карманы джинсов. Джаред стоит рядом, с глоком в опущенной руке, солнце жарко греет им затылки, а над головами шелестит листва. – Но ты можешь использовать в качестве цели вон ту дыру на дереве, она вполне подойдет.  
Джаред кивает, щурится от яркого света, примериваясь к своей импровизированной мишени. Позади них стоит молчаливая Импала с открытым багажником: на ней Дженсен и Джаред еле-еле продрались в эту чащу. Тащить на себе арсенал не хотелось, и поэтому бедная машина, сердито урча, все-таки преодолела всю в выбоинах лесную тропу и забралась вглубь леса там, где деревья были пореже. За это Дженсен любовно похлопал ее по крыше и оставил стоять в сторонке.  
\- Ну, учи, что ли, - фыркает Джаред, поднимая руку и взвешивая на ладони пистолет.  
Дженсен щурится, глядя на него, пару секунд, потом все-таки подходит совсем близко и прижимается грудью к спине – как тогда, у дома Бобби. Он ловит свободную руку Джареда и заставляет положить ее поверх обхватывающей глок, накрывает своими горячими ладонями, дышит тихонько в самое ухо.  
\- Расслабься, - говорит Дженсен, и Джаред только больше напрягается.  
\- Хрена-с-два я тут расслаблюсь, чувак! – выдыхает он. – Когда ты… ты…  
Дженсен неопределенно хмыкает за плечом и прихватывает губами мочку уха. Джаред замирает, забывает, как дышать, только беспомощно хватает ртом воздух.  
\- Три выстрела в цель – и я весь твой, - смеется Дженсен, отрываясь; непонятно, шутит он или нет, и Джареду очень хочется развернуться, схватить его за грудки и прижать к дереву, но он усилием воли заставляет себя кивнуть. В животе свивается жгутом теплое волнение. – С первым, так и быть, помогу.  
Дженсен помогает прицелиться, Джаред прикрывает один глаз, чтобы было удобнее. Руки, к чести сказать, в этот раз не дрожат. Пуля вылетает с хлопком и впивается в древесину, сопровождаемая небольшим градом щепок, и Дженсен запечатлевает легкий поцелуй на шее Джареда и тут же хлопает по плечу.  
\- Удачи, ковбой, - ухмыляется он и отходит.  
Джаред с минуту стоит неподвижно, прицеливаясь, и думает о том, что такой Дженсен ему почти незнаком. Да Джаред вряд ли задумывался когда-то вообще, каков он, когда влюблен. В конце концов, он не выдерживает и оглядывается. Дженс сидит на тощем поваленном бревне, которое вот-вот треснет под его весом, и молча курит, сжимая в другой руке помятую пачку. От этого зрелища в груди все сворачивается тугим узлом: слишком сладко касаются рта длинные пальцы, когда Дженсен отнимает сигарету от губ.  
Джаред делает еще пять выстрелов, из которых прямо в цель попадают два – первый и последний. Дженс одобрительно хмыкает за спиной, и Джаред оборачивается, не уверенный, что ему делать дальше. Дженсен, наклонившись, старательно утрамбовывает окурок в землю кончиками пальцев и неправдоподобно внимательно смотрит на дело рук своих.  
\- Три выстрела, - говорит Джаред, подходя и опускаясь рядом на корточки. – Ты мне кое-что обещал.  
\- Не боишься? – спрашивает Дженсен, наконец-то поднимая взгляд, и Джаред вдруг вновь видит на его щеках веснушки. Он не особо задумывается, насколько это странно и что это значит, просто вцепляется пальцами в футболку и тянет Дженсена на себя, губами касаясь расцвеченной поцелуями солнца кожи. Дженсен жмурится, как довольный кот, и улыбается уголками рта.  
\- Не боюсь, - решительно шепчет Джаред и накрывает губами сухие губы. Ему сладко и жарко, а в голове образуется блаженная пустота, когда он понимает, что теперь-то ему точно все можно. И он пользуется этим – кладет ладони на теплую спину, ведет вверх, к лопаткам, ощупывая, узнавая. Дженсен поднимается, тянет Джареда за собой, прижимается всем телом, требовательно и жадно.  
Солнце путается лучами в их макушках, греет обнажающиеся плечи, когда оба, не сговариваясь, стягивают футболки. Дженсен вплетается пальцами в волосы Джареда, бормочет что-то о том, что давно хотел так сделать, гладит и массирует затылок кончиками пальцев. Джареду хочется мурлыкать, стонать, просить - все сразу, но дыхание перехватывает от того, как блестят напротив зеленые глаза.  
Бархатистая кожа под ладонями непривычна наощупь, Джаред пальцами обрисовывает шрамы, принадлежащие Дину – не Дженсену – но влюбляется в них от этого не меньше. Сильное тело, жесткие мышцы под ладонями и, стоит прижаться щекой к щеке, шероховатость легкой щетины. Дженсен пахнет сигаретами и порохом, и эти запахи нежнее и слаще, чем привычный аромат духов.  
Это могло бы длиться вечность, но напряжение внизу живота становится невыносимым, и они, обменявшись молчаливыми взглядами, забираются на заднее сиденье Импалы. Джаред ударяется затылком о противоположную дверь в спешке и не может устроиться поудобнее, Дженсен, ногами еще стоящий на земле, наклоняется вперед и смеется беззвучно и так заразительно, что Джаред улыбается тоже, а затем тянется, подхватывает Дженса и опрокидывает на себя.  
Они лежат так какое-то время, грудью к груди, будто оглушенные осознанием близости, а потом Дженсен неловко ерзает у Джареда на бедрах, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу, и все становится на свои места. Джаред пропихивает колено между бедер Дженсена, заставляет приподняться, вжикает молниями на джинсах – по очереди. Дженсен упирается влажным от пота лбом ему в плечо, смотрит вниз, не отрываясь и чуть щурясь, – Джаред видит это по собравшимся в уголках его глаз лучикам-морщинкам.  
Джаред ласкает Дженсена неторопливыми, уверенными движениями, заставляя шипеть сквозь зубы, и сдавленно охает, когда его собственный член охватывают длинные, сильные пальцы. Теплый гладкий металл кольца на пальце, касающийся разгоряченной плоти, вообще становится полной неожиданностью.  
Им обоим хватает всего ничего. Дженсен напрягается весь, прижимается лбом к плечу сильнее, дышит жарко, опаляя кожу, и Джаред чувствует, что подходит к краю, шагнув за который – он знает – не свернуть. Удовольствие, внезапное и резкое, подкатывает солеными волнами, растекается по всему телу, от паха до самых кончиков пальцев. Пальцы Дженсена не разжимаются ни на миг, продлевая наслаждение настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Собственную руку обдает теплой влагой, и Джаред, прежде чем успевает прийти в себя, уже долго и тщательно облизывает солоноватую жидкость с пальцев. Дженсен поднимает голову и смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом улыбается чем-то своему и широко лижет ключицу.  
\- Вкусный, - бормочет он, прикрывая глаза и устраиваясь щекой на груди Джареда, не потрудившись до конца вынуть руку у него из штанов. Джаред хмыкает в ответ на эту странную реплику.  
\- Если я такой вкусный, в другой раз сможешь мне отсосать, - широко ухмыляется он, и Дженсен хмыкает.  
\- Только если будешь хорошим мальчиком и очень попросишь.

Они неделю колесят по стране, выбирая самые тихие уголки и старательно избегая любых странностей. К счастью, беды пока обходят их стороной. Они шутливо дерутся за приглянувшуюся половину кровати, украдкой целуются перед входом в очередной мотель и не отрываются друг от друга, стоит им остаться наедине, прерываясь лишь на еду и сон. Джаред забывает о времени, о том, что им надо бы все-таки вернуться в свой мир, о доме, о семье. Все, что его волнует – здесь и сейчас прижимающееся к нему горячее тело Дженсена, его хриплое дыхание и сорванные стоны, его влажная кожа под пальцами. Дженсен, кажется, тоже забывает, что им грозит опасность, когда игнорирует стук в дверь, исступленно и жадно кусая шею Джареда (к счастью, каждый раз это оказывались всего лишь горничные), когда неаккуратно выдирает севшие батарейки из телефонов, вместо того, чтобы их зарядить, когда забывает запирать Импалу на стоянке. Джареду впору бы испугаться, но он ведет себя, будто обреченный на гибель от жажды, которому вдруг позволили притронуться к воде.  
За окном беснуется гроза, когда утомленный Дженсен вытягивается поперек кровати на животе и курит, свесив подбородок и локти к полу. Джаред сидит рядом, подтянув под себя ногу, зевает периодически, прикрывая рот кулаком. Тяжелые капли дробно бьют в стекло, заставляя его жалобно позвякивать от каждого удара. Джаред тянется и зажигает ночник, рассеивающий населенный тенями сумрак, рассматривает Дженсена и медленно гладит его по спине, а потом зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке.  
\- Без шуток, я никогда в жизни с кем-то не спал так часто, - бормочет Джаред лениво.  
\- Куча народу жаждет это исправить, - зевает в ответ Дженсен и впечатывает окурок в стекло грязной пепельницы. – Тебе остается только выбирать.  
Джаред тянет Дженсена к себе и заваливается с ним на подушку, накрывая своим телом и тягуче касаясь губами подбородка.  
\- Не хочу, - шепчет он. – Ты меня устраиваешь.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, что я самый сексуальный мужчина в мире, и ты не можешь отказаться от счастья, свалившегося тебе в руки? – ухмыляется Дженсен.  
Джаред фыркает, трясет головой и устраивает лицо в изгибе шеи Дженсена. Они лежат так какое-то время, и когда Джаред почти погружается в сон, на периферии сознания он ловит тихий голос, от которого сразу же просыпается.  
\- На самом деле это только Дин и Сэм.  
\- Что? – Джаред поднимает голову и смотрит в зеленые глаза, в которых нет ни капли сна, зато скрывается какая-то неожиданная тоска. – В каком смысле?  
\- Когда мы вернемся домой, это закончится, потому что мы больше не будем Дином и Сэмом, - поясняет Дженсен и смотрит в потолок. – Так что все же подумай о… о выборе и куче народу, которая хочет оказаться в твоей постели.  
Наверное, это должно было звучать как шутка, но выходит настолько горько, что першит в горле.  
\- Какого хрена, Эклз, - шипит Джаред, обхватывая ладонями его лицо и заставляя смотреть в глаза. – Мы можем никуда не вернуться, ты же знаешь. А если и вернемся… Думаешь, я так просто забуду это все? Тебя забуду?  
\- Не забудешь, мы работать будем вместе, - фыркает Дженсен и криво улыбается. – Но…  
\- Хватит, - Джаред накрывает его рот ладонью и чувствует, как губы под рукой складываются в поцелуе, обжигающем кожу. – Мы всегда следим друг за другом, помнишь? И если мы захотим… мы будем рядом.  
Дженсен кивает и расслабляется ощутимо.  
\- Чувак, запомни, я никогда – слышишь, никогда – не говорил тебе всю эту сопливую чушь, - произносит он, когда Джаред убирает руку, и в уголках его глаз складываются улыбчивые лучики-морщинки. – Упомянешь об этом разговоре хоть раз – придется тебя убить.  
\- Не обещаю, что смогу промолчать в пылу откровенности на какой-нибудь конференции, - не остается в долгу Джаред и тянется за одеялом, чтобы укрыть их обоих. – Раньше надо было думать.  
\- Сучка, - бормочет Дженсен, устраиваясь поудобнее, и зевает.  
\- Придурок, - отвечает Джаред, обнимая его.

У стоянки следующего мотеля рядом с Импалой паркуется старенький автомобиль, и Джаред сразу же узнает в нем машину Бобби. Дженсен уже вышел из Импалы, и Джаред выскакивает следом, чтобы, если что, закрыть его собой от ножа или пули или сделать какую-то подобную глупость, но Бобби, заметив это движение, не торопясь покидает салон и поднимает руки открытыми ладонями к ним.  
\- Я вас не трону, - говорит он, но Джаред все равно встает плечом к плечу с Дженсеном и смотрит внимательно, боясь упустить хотя бы мелочь. – Я узнал кое-что о вашем случае, и мне есть, что вам рассказать.  
\- Вы нас запереть хотели, - говорит Джаред, и голос звучит напополам свирепо и обиженно. – У нас нет поводов доверять охотникам.  
Дженсен сбоку находит его руку и успокаивающе касается костяшками пальцев тыльной стороны ладони.  
\- Никакого оружия, никаких разборок? – спрашивает он негромко. Бобби кивает.  
\- Если что-то пойдет не по-вашему, вы всегда сможете одолеть меня вдвоем. Со мной никого нет, вы же видите.  
\- Я не стал бы доверять глазам, - говорит Джаред, но все же слегка расслабляется. Слишком весомо раздается голос Дженсена – так, будто он хозяин положения и не может быть как-то иначе.  
\- Мудро, - криво улыбается Бобби и опускает руки.  
Они забредают в безлюдный маленький сквер через дорогу и устраиваются на нагретой солнечными лучами лавке под большим кленом. Дженсен сидит посередине, разделяя настороженного Джареда и чуть виноватого на вид Бобби, и курит, вбирая дым долгими затяжками. Джаред ковыряет ногтем прореху на джинсах и не знает, как начать разговор.  
\- Давно мы с мальчишками так не сидели, - вдруг говорит Бобби грустно. Дженсен смотрит на него в пол-оборота, не отнимая от губ белый фильтр.  
\- У вас не было времени, Апокалипсис на пороге, все дела, - усмехается он. – Если ты сумеешь помочь нам вернуться к себе, то снова окажешься с ними, выкроите минутку, возьмете пива…  
Бобби качает головой и смотрит на сложенные на коленях руки.  
\- Почему-то это не кажется мне таким простым.  
Джаред нетерпеливо ежится.  
\- Расскажешь, что с нами произошло? – наконец подает голос он.  
\- Да. Вас проклял кто-то очень сильный, - Бобби весь подбирается и тон его меняется на деловой. – Возможно колдун, или на вас подействовал какой-то артефакт. Я нашел пару случаев, обычно это не заканчивается ничем особенно плохим, если удается вернуть все на свои места. Вы, правда, особенные, из параллельных реальностей еще никто не переселялся, но Дину и Сэму никогда ничего простого на долю не доставалось.  
\- Они… другие люди, они возвращались в свои тела? – уточняет Джаред, и Бобби кивает. Джаред не может точно сказать, рад он или нет, но рациональная часть сознания подсказывает, что в теле Сэма он все равно вряд ли протянул бы долго.  
\- А Дин и Сэм? Где они сами сейчас? – интересуется Дженсен и, хмурясь, щелчком выбивает из пачки новую сигарету – нервничает.  
\- В ваших телах, я полагаю, - отвечает Бобби.  
\- Охуеть, - выдыхает Джаред и запускает пальцы в волосы отчаянным жестом. – Как мы будем это разгребать, когда вернемся?  
\- Подумаем, когда придет время, - отрезает Дженсен. – Бобби, что нужно сделать, чтобы обратить действие чар?  
\- Должно быть выполнено то, ради чего вы оказались здесь, - отвечает тот быстро: очевидно, он давно ждал этот вопрос.  
\- И ради чего мы здесь оказались? – хмурится Джаред, не выпуская из пальцев многострадальные волосы.  
\- Это вам лучше знать, - Бобби пожимает плечами.  
Дженсен кусает губы, но молчит, а потом хватает Джареда за рукав и тянет за собой за спинку скамейки, поближе к дереву. Ему на голову падает зеленый с желтыми прожилками лист, и Джаред стряхивает его движением ладони.  
\- Лучше Бобби у Винчестеров нет здесь друзей, - произносит он, и Дженс кивает, соглашаясь. – Так что я уверен, что он, правда, решил нам помочь.  
\- Выбора все равно нет, - заявляет Дженсен.- Как думаешь, что за цель у нас здесь может быть?  
Джаред ведет в воздухе рукой, подбирая слова, а потом медленно говорит:  
\- Ну, если брать за отправную точку тот фонтан, которому я неосмотрительно высказал все, что наболело, то... свою задачу мы уже выполнили.  
\- Ты загадывал со мной переспать? – уточняет Дженсен, вдруг не удержавшись от пошлой улыбочки. Джаред показывает ему язык и мимоходом думает о том, что даже в такой жизненной ситуации рядом с Дженсом трудно чувствовать себя совсем недовольным или несчастным.  
\- Я загадывал, чтобы все у нас было хорошо. У нас – понимаешь? Я же не знал, что нужно уточнять.  
Дженсен хохочет, и Бобби поворачивается на его смех недоуменно.  
\- В другой раз будешь знать, - Дженс складывает губы в воздушном поцелуе и возвращается на скамейку. – Мы думаем, что тут у нас уже все сделано, - говорит он, обращаясь к Бобби.  
Джаред опирается на теплое дерево спинки за его плечами и безотчетно хочет поцеловать взлохмаченную макушку, но не решается.  
\- Тогда вам нужно воссоздать ситуацию, в которой вы тут оказались, - говорит Бобби, поправляя кепку. – Я хочу только знать, по какому адресу вы были, когда очутились тут, и сколько было на часах.

Вечером Джаред просит у Бобби еще неделю отсрочки перед исполнением своего плана. Они втроем расположились на кроватях в мотельном номере, освещаемом лишь огнями проезжающих машин через оконное стекло. Дженсен сидит рядом с Джаредом, плотно прижимаясь бедром к его бедру, и его тепло обжигает даже сквозь двойной слой джинсовой ткани. Услышав просьбу, устроившийся напротив Бобби смотрит на Джареда с недоумением и хмурит брови, а потом переводит взгляд на Дженсена.  
\- Оборотень не станет вас ждать, может просто загрызть где-нибудь, - говорит он, и это звучит резонно. – Если вам наплевать на самих себя, есть еще Дин и Сэм, которым нужны эти тела. Дайте мне хоть одну убедительную причину подвергнуть их такому риску.  
Причина кажется убедительной только для Джареда и Дженсена, но никак не для Бобби, но Дженс все же рискует ее озвучить:  
\- Когда мы вернемся, мы не сможем быть вместе… так.  
Бобби удивленно смотрит на Дженсена пару секунд и веско спрашивает:  
\- Почему?  
Джаред хмурит брови, пытаясь найти нужные слова. У них есть жены, у них есть семьи, которые, наверняка, не поймут, и еще десятки людей, которым придется как-то все объяснить. А еще там, в своем мире, у них нет свободы. Нет возможности неузнанными разъезжать по Америке и останавливаться в дешевых мотелях, чтобы не отрываться друг от друга часами.  
\- Мы, вроде как, звезды, - криво ухмыляется Дженсен где-то над ухом, и Джаред молчит, так и не высказав всего, что его волнует. Странно, всего пару дней назад он сам разубеждал Дженсена в том, что все закончится, стоит им вернуться, а теперь вот сам видит перед собой эту нематериальную стену, которая так пугала Дженса, и не знает, как ее обойти.  
\- Так вам должно быть проще, - хмыкает в ответ Бобби. – Готов спорить, если вы такие знаменитые, там у вас все пищать будут от восторга, когда узнают.  
Джаред представляет это себе в красках и тихо смеется. Дженсен дает ему подзатыльник.  
\- Ну, они же и правда охренеют от счастья, - Джаред пытается выглядеть виноватым, но у него это, похоже, не очень выходит. Дженсен, выгнув бровь, смотрит на него, не глядя собирает на коленях вытащенный из кармана телефон, к которому давно уже не притрагивался: сим-карта, батарейка, - и в зеленых глазах играют невольные смешинки.  
\- А ты и рад, да?  
Джаред фыркает, трясет головой.  
\- Три дня, - говорит Бобби и поднимается, запихивая руки в карманы. – Зарядите уже свои телефоны. И если вы, болваны, что-нибудь натворите с Дином и Сэмом… вы ведь знаете, что я найду вас раньше оборотня.  
Джаред провожает его неверящим взглядом, а когда захлопывается дверь и наступает тишина, они с Дженсеном, не сговариваясь, бросаются собирать вещи.

Сутки они просто пересекают штат за штатом, сменяя друг друга за рулем, и наслаждаются неузнанностью. Есть, конечно, в этом положении неоспоримая брешь: они могут наткнуться на кого-то, кого встречали на своем пути сами Винчестеры, но им везет. Джаред сейчас любит все, что видит вокруг: широкую ленту дороги, заправки с крохотными магазинами, в которых скучающие продавцы сквозь сонную пелену в глазах рассматривают куртку Дженсена и одобрительно хмыкают, когда Джаред покупает целую гору бургеров. Вечером они останавливаются на обочине дороги, разделяющей гигантский лесной массив, Джаред пытается понять, где они сейчас, по старой потрепанной карте, исчерканной маркером рукой Сэма. Дженсен жует над ухом нарочно громко, вытягивает комично губы и смеется, когда Джаред пихает его локтем в бок и потом целует, наклоняясь ближе и ненароком сминая угол карты, собирает губами крошки из уголков пухлого рта.  
Прикинув, наконец, где они примерно находятся, Джаред аккуратно откладывает карту в бардачок и позволяет Дженсену кормить себя с рук, прихватывает губами теплые пальцы, медно-соленые на вкус. Он судорожно пытается принять мысль, что у них всего два дня осталось, чтобы привычные прикосновения могли себе позволить значить что-то еще большее, чем прежнее «я тебе доверяю» и «ты мне едва ли не ближе, чем брат». Когда бургер заканчивается, Дженс облизывает соус с безымянного пальца, и Джареда накрывает.  
Они целуются жадно, глубоко и долго, в салоне ужасно тесно, и Джаред все время задевает локтями что-нибудь. Сиденье тихо скрипит под ладонями и коленями, и вся поза получается какой-то дурацкой, когда Дженсен вытягивает спину на тесной поверхности. Ширины не хватает, и одно плечо его остается без опоры, а ноги ему приходится переместить куда-то ближе к потолку. Джаред смотрит на него и думает, что к черту все, он будет любить этого сумасшедше прекрасного человека и дальше, и без шрамов, которыми жизнь наградила Дина, зато с россыпями веснушек, и плевать, кто что скажет. Он устраивается сверху, одно колено так и норовит соскользнуть с сиденья, но Дженсен обхватывает бедро Джареда и крепко держит, прижимая к своему теплому боку. Джаред гладит и целует горячую, соленую кожу, ему ужасно жарко, и только ветерок из разбитого пулей окна холодит взмокший лоб.  
Дженс то и дело отводит со лба Джареда лезущие в глаза волосы, да тяжело дышит в такт движениям и прикосновениям, шипит сквозь зубы, когда Джаред прижимается сильнее, и глухо стонет, когда, вжикая по очереди молниями джинсов, он обхватывает сразу оба их члена.  
\- Будто в первый раз, - хрипло смеется Дженсен, откидывая голову и упираясь макушкой в дверцу Импалы. Джаред ничего не отвечает, занятый тем, что облизывает солоноватую кожу в вороте черно-белой футболки и доверчиво открывшуюся шею.  
Ему и вправду будто все в первый раз – наверное, потому что он пытается отпечатать этот момент в памяти навсегда, впитать всем своим существом звуки, запахи, ощущения, чтобы унести их с собой домой, чтобы точно знать, что это стоит всего, что придется преодолеть. Дженсен обнимает его, кладет горячую ладонь на спину и целует в висок, задыхаясь, жмурясь от подкатывающего удовольствия, кусая алеющие губы.

Доехав до границы Калифорнии, Джаред и Дженсен спят прямо в машине несколько часов, и Джареду снится Дженс, распростертый на белоснежных простынях в его собственном доме. Он просыпается от того, как сладко ноет все тело в предвкушении, и натыкается на затуманенный, еще не совсем осмысленный зеленый взгляд с переднего сиденья, подернутый дымкой недавней дремы.  
\- Боюсь спросить, что тебе снилось, ты так стонал, - хрипло после сна тянет Дженс и широко улыбается. Джаред показывает ему язык и закрывает глаза, чтобы еще хоть чуть-чуть насладиться воображаемым зрелищем, отпечатавшимся на изнанке век, но Дженсен бросает в него плотно закрытой бутылкой колы, и Джаред рефлекторно ловит ее и просыпается окончательно.  
\- Нам бы умыться, - подавив зевок, говорит Джаред и тянется вперед, к бардачку, перегибаясь через сиденье, и ищет карту. Дженсен разворачивает холодный бургер и согласно кивает.  
На этот раз машину ведет Джаред, а Дженсен рядом тихо напевает какую-то попсовую мелодию и смотрит в окно. Они преодолевают окутавший все вокруг зеленью хвойный лес и выезжают под руководством Дженса, поглядывающего иногда на карту, к большому озеру.  
\- Тахо! – говорит Дженсен, выскакивая из Импалы и картинно раскидывая руки в стороны. Небо над его головой еще темное, но на горизонте выше глади синей воды тянется по-дневному голубая полоска, исчерченная линиями редких облаков. В такую рань на берегу никого нет, и Джаред выходит, хлопая дверцей Импалы, и шальной ветерок тут же впутывается в его волосы, поднимая их дыбом.  
\- Холодно купаться-то, - неуверенно говорит Джаред, но все равно спускается к воде, пиная камешки и подкидывая носками кроссовок песок. – И наверняка тут водится какая-нибудь херня.  
Дженсен смешливо фыркает за плечом и, судя по шороху, стягивает с плеч куртку.  
\- Херня нас боится, мы же Винчестеры, принцесса, - кричит он и бегом обгоняет Джареда, разворачиваясь к нему лицом у самой кромки воды. Джаред преодолевает расстояние между ними длинными шагами и обхватывает лицо Дженсена ладонями, обрисовывая пальцами улыбку.  
\- Все равно холодно.  
\- Я тебя согрею потом, - бормочет Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, отбрасывает куртку подальше и принимается стягивать одежду, пропахшую машинным маслом и сексом. Джаред смотрит на него, и под этим взглядом Дженс вдруг смущенно передергивает плечами, а потом обходит Джареда и бегом влетает в воду, ныряет, и его голова вскоре показывается в отдалении от берега. Дженсен отфыркивается и смеется, показывая Джареду большой палец, а потом снова ныряет.  
Джаред долго мнется, но потом все же решается. Вода в озере и правда оказывается ледяной, пробирает до костей и прогоняет по телу мурашки. Джаред ныряет с головой, зажмурившись, и плывет вперед, а когда снова выглядывает на поверхность, видит Дженсена в каких-то метрах от себя. Он подгребает ближе, обхватывает Дженса обеими руками, прижимается к жаркому телу – единственному источнику тепла в этой массе студеной воды.  
\- Утопишь! – смеется Дженсен, притворно отбиваясь, а потом выскальзывает из объятий, как рыба, и снова ныряет.  
На берег Джареда выгоняет ощущение, что у него внутри все покрылось инеем, и он с размаху падает на небрежно лежащую куртку Дженсена, уставившись ввысь, в голубое небо, и пытается почувствовать, как взошедшее солнце топит воображаемую изморозь. Сам Дженсен приходит с градом ледяных капель, осыпавшихся в лицо Джареду с его ладоней, и садится рядом, ежась, ищет джинсы и глухо матерится, когда не получается так запросто натянуть их на влажную кожу. Джаред ловит его руку и прижимается губами к мокрой, шершавой ладони.  
\- Мне кажется, ты теперь только и делаешь, что со мной прощаешься, - хмурится Дженс, не отнимая руки, и Джаред закрывает глаза и качает головой.  
Солнце и вправду начало согревать его, а может – это присутствие Дженсена рядом.

В придорожном кафе к Джареду клеится симпатичная официантка. Она действительно очень хороша собой, и ее внимание было бы приятно, будь он в другой ситуации. Но сейчас призывные взгляды больших глаз из-под чернильных ресниц его скорее раздражают. Дженсен наблюдает за тем, как Джаред пытается вежливо отвязаться от официантки, настойчиво выспрашивающей, куда такие красивые молодые люди держат свой путь, а потом обхватывает Джареда за плечи и целует: долго, обстоятельно, словно клеймя этим поцелуем. Официантка давится своей быстрой речью от удивления и стремительно уходит куда-то в подсобные помещения. Дженсен тихо смеется в губы Джареду, наблюдая краем глаза ее передвижения, и целует снова, на этот раз короче, но все так же сладко.  
Они возвращаются в Техас, откуда все началось, через Аризону и Нью-Мексико, и Джаред заправски обращается с картой, на досуге вычитывая и запоминая пометки Сэма.  
\- В этом лесу водился вендиго, - говорит Джаред, когда за окном снова вытягиваются зеленой полосой деревья и кустарники, и тычет в стекло. – Если верить записям Сэма, где-то недалеко он охотился.  
\- Надеюсь, его дух не придет нами поживиться, - хмыкает Дженсен и включает погромче проигрыватель, видимо надеясь, что звуки тяжелого рока отпугнут вдруг восставшую из небытия тварюгу.  
Последнюю ночь в мире, населенном сверхъестественным, Джаред и Дженсен проводят в мотеле, и Джаред необъяснимо не может оторваться от жаркого тела под руками и ужасно боится уснуть, чтобы не упустить ни мига рядом с Дженсеном. Под утро он все же засыпает, прижав Дженса к себе и чувствуя, как шею покалывает отросшая щетина на его подбородке, но лишь чтобы через какой-то час проснуться от звонка Бобби, который говорит, что ждет его и Дженсена к вечеру у себя дома. Дженс широко и недовольно зевает и снова тянет Джареда на себя, опутывая его руками и ногами. Его, кажется, тоже оплело паутиной это ощущение конечности, которое последние сутки не отпускает Джареда, и он пытается отогнать это чувство, как может.  
Душ они тоже принимают вместе, перемещаясь нарочно медленно и лениво, как обуянные чувством противоречия подростки, и Джареду хочется снова уснуть под струями горячей воды, но Дженс вытаскивает его из душа практически силой и помогает застегнуть клетчатую рубашку.  
Ведет Импалу тоже Дженсен, потому что Джаред отрубается на ходу. Под мерный гул двигателя он снова засыпает, хоть сон и прерывается какими-то тревожными мыслями, но ко второй половине дня Джареду уже проще продрать глаза.  
\- Не боишься встречи с оборотнем? – спрашивает сипло Джаред, и Дженсен едва заметно вздрагивает от звука его голоса.  
\- Чувак… я думал, ты спишь, - бормочет Дженсен и, зевая, чешет затылок, не отрывая одной руки от руля.  
\- Ну так не боишься?  
\- Этот мудак нас до сих пор не нашел, чего бояться-то? Да и дома мы по подсчетам Бобби окажемся раньше, чем он к нам прикоснется, - пожимает плечами Дженсен, но что-то в его глазах выдает, что он вовсе не так уверен в благополучном исходе, как хочет казаться. Но Джаред не спорит, в конце концов, другого выхода у них все равно нет.

План, на самом деле, проще некуда: Джаред и Дженсен должны устроить засаду в том самом доме и более того, в той самой комнате, в которой они боролись с первым оборотнем, а Бобби и Гарри с Элис, которых пожилой охотник убедил не трогать «лже-Винчестеров», смогут привести оборотня прямиком к ним. Джаред не представлял, как они это сделают, но это была не его забота. Достаточно было и того, что они с Дженсеном вскоре должны оказаться в одном помещении с тварью, способной одной левой вышибить им мозги.  
Машины на стоянке у дома Бобби, по большей части, скорее, представляющие собой металлолом, застыли в вечернем воздухе неказистыми, изломанными фигурами. Джаред выходит из Импалы и ласково гладит ее по крыше – привык к ней и, кажется, понял, почему братья Винчестеры на полном серьезе считают ее своим домом. Дженс напряженно улыбается ему и повторяет жест со своей стороны.  
В доме Бобби тщательно перетряхивает их сумку, начищает до блеска пистолеты и собственноручно вкладывает туда серебряные пули, а потом вручает по одному Джареду и Дженсену.  
\- Стреляете прямо в сердце, если что, - напутствует он, и Джареду ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть. – Если верить описанию ритуала, вам это не понадобится, я успею прочесть заклинание, но нужно всегда все предусмотреть.  
Джаред кивает снова, а потом украдкой обхватывает ладонью кисть свободной от пистолета руки Дженсена и чувствует, как того потряхивает от напряжения.

Спустя полчаса Гарри звонит Бобби и просит выдвигаться, потому что оборотень скоро будет на месте. Бобби что-то мурлычет себе под нос, пока они втроем пересекают стоянку, а потом, у самой Импалы, пока Дженсен закидывает сумку в багажник и поправляет пистолет под курткой, кладет сухую горячую руку на плечо Джареду.  
\- У вас все получится, ребята, - серьезно говорит он, и Джаред ему верит.  
Путь проходит в полном молчании, Дженсен хмурится, глядя на дорогу, и отказывается хотя бы включить музыку. Джаред видит, каким жестким стало его лицо, да и весь Дженс каким-то образом кажется острым от напряжения – прикоснуться страшно, - и поэтому Джаред тоже не произносит ни слова. Сзади, в некотором отдалении, едет Бобби, его пикап иногда скрывается за поворотом, но потом снова успокаивающе маячит в зеркале заднего вида.  
Уже знакомый городок встречает тишиной, и Дженсен останавливает Импалу на том же месте, где они с Джаредом нашли ее в первый раз. Одинаковые грязно-белые домики укутаны туманом, и мусорные баки, в которых тогда рылся бездомный, сейчас плотно закрыты. Дженсен осматривается, потом поворачивает голову в желании высмотреть пикап Бобби, но тот, видимо, паркуется где-то с другой стороны дома. Дженс рвано вздыхает и оставляет попытки.  
\- Ну… пока, детка, - одними губами говорит он, поглаживая руль, и Джаред, тоже пытавшийся отыскать взглядом Бобби, делает вид, что не заметил этого проявления сентиментальности.  
Дженсен невидяще смотрит вперед еще несколько секунд, а потом решительно выходит из Импалы в густой молочно-белый предрассветный туман. Джаред выскакивает следом, будто боясь, что как в рассказе Стивена Кинга из тумана вылезет какая-нибудь дрянь и утащит Дженсена в дымчатую пелену. Впрочем, его опасения могут быть недалеки от истины, и доверия это не внушает.  
Дженсен дергает вверх крышку багажника и достает дробовик, а потом громко хлопает этой крышкой, так, что звук разносится по всей улице.  
\- Надо же привлечь внимание этой твари, - говорит он на недоуменный взгляд Джареда, и тот снова не спорит, только вопросительно смотрит на дробовик. – Это чтобы не убить его сразу, - поясняет Дженс.  
Старый дом в тумане смотрится не таким уж ободранным, и Джаред даже с интересом оглядывает его, пытаясь отвлечься от сосущего под ложечкой ужаса. Дженс прижимается к нему – плечом к плечу – и дышать становится чуть-чуть легче.  
\- Не бойся, - просит Дженсен, и Джаред недоверчиво хмыкает, но сжимает кулаки и первым шагает в дверной проем.  
Холл все так же завален строительным мусором, только на противоположной стене добавилась пара похабных надписей маркером, да какое-то старое кресло без одной ножки теперь стоит, перегородив лестницу. Джаред отпихивает его ногой, ему кажется, что сквозь треск опрокинувшегося куска дерева он слышит чьи-то шаги наверху.  
Лестница под ногами противно скрипит, Дженсен за спиной с хрустом передергивает цевье дробовика – очевидно, тоже слышал посторонний шорох.  
\- Эй ты, сука! – вдруг орет Дженсен напряженным голосом, и Джаред подпрыгивает от этого звука и едва не валится назад, прямо на него, но вовремя удерживается на ногах и, преодолевая последнюю ступень, оказывается в знакомом коридоре с ободранными обоями. Запоздало вспомнив вынуть пистолет, он обхватывает его обеими руками и напряженно смотрит впереди себя. Дверь в комнату, из которой они тогда с Дженсеном вышли, не единственная в коридоре, но на всех остальных висят пыльные в лучах пробившего туман солнца замки, к которым явно уже давно никто не притрагивался.  
\- Мы пришли, - говорит Джаред, заставляя себя поверить, что это лишь его очередная роль. У него почти получается, и руки перестают судорожно трястись. Дженсен тычет его пальцем в плечо и знаками показывает, что Бобби сейчас идет за ними и стоит внизу на лестнице, и от этого становится еще чуть полегче. – Мы убили твоего брата и пришли сегодня за тобой, - продолжает Джаред, и из-за известной двери раздается что-то похожее на рычание.  
Дженсен обходит Джареда бесшумно, прижимая дробовик к плечу, машет рукой, показывая, что сейчас зайдет, и Джаред кивает ему.  
Когда дверь распахивается, воздух прорезает грохот выстрела и глухой рев. Джаред заскакивает в комнату вместе с Дженсеном и видит у противоположной стены темную и слишком хрупкую для такого звука фигуру, одной рукой сжимающую раненое плечо. Джареду мерещится в этом силуэте что-то смутно знакомое, но он не придает этому значения, вытягивая вперед руку с пистолетом и целясь.  
За приоткрытой дверью Бобби быстро читает заклинание на латыни.  
\- У вас ничего не получится! – визжит создание и бросается вперед – на Джареда. Тому хватает сноровки отскочить, и Дженсен, отбросив дробовик, с глухим стуком ударившийся о стену, пытается вытащить пистолет с серебряными пулями, но тот застревает во внутреннем кармане куртки. Джаред в прыжке спотыкается о поломанный стул, выворачивает ногу, падает и больно ударяется о стену плечом, а оборотень, неловкий из-за неопасной, но болезненной раны, не успевшей еще регенерировать, замирает на секунду в паре метров от него, глядя злыми глазами из-под длинных спутанных волос.  
Джаред узнает это создание – та самая девушка из кафе, которая проявляла к нему и Дженсу такой недюжинный интерес, - и тоже замирает.  
\- Вы убили моего брата, - шипит она, окончательно стирая образ игривого невинного создания, и вдруг, развернувшись, кидается на Дженсена.  
Джаред не понимает даже, что делает, наверное, срабатывают наконец-то пресловутые рефлексы Сэма: он просто мгновенно хватает свой пистолет с пола и стреляет дважды прямо в сердце монстра. В этот же миг Бобби за дверью заканчивает читать свое заклинание.  
Оборотень и Дженсен падают на пол вместе бесформенной грудой. Джаред вскакивает и, подволакивая ноющую ногу, кидается к Дженсену. Оборотень не дышит, под ним расползается красная лужа, и Джаред подхватывает обмякшее тело и отпихивает в сторону. Девушка переворачивается на спину, и одна рука ее сжимает что-то, похожее на мокрые красные лоскуты.  
\- Дженс, - зовет Джаред, но Дженсен молчит, только жмурится и дышит тяжело и хрипло. Сердце Джареда проваливается куда-то в пятки, когда он подхватывает неожиданно слишком тяжелое тело, чувствуя на пальцах теплое и мокрое. – Дженс! Эклз, твою мать!  
Дженсен открывает глаза, смотрит куда-то мимо Джареда, будто не может сфокусировать взгляд, щурится и хрипит, с трудом открывая рот:  
\- От меня только что кусок оторвали, придурок.  
Наверное, он пытается пошутить, с трудом соображает Джаред. Несколько секунд Дженс даже норовит улыбнуться, но выходит какое-то некрасивое судорожное дерганье уголками губ, и прозрачно-зеленые глаза закрываются снова. Джаред рывком отводит край его куртки в сторону, открывая взгляду жуткую рваную рану на боку. Он давится вздохом и пытается прикоснуться пальцами, мгновенно проваливаясь самыми кончиками в мягкое красное, сокрытое когда-то, казалось бы, непробиваемой броней кожи. Понимая, наконец, что это не иллюзия, что Дженса только что едва не выпотрошили одним ударом, он поспешно отдергивает руку.  
\- Да как же… - беззвучно выдыхает он.  
\- Нужно в больницу, - раздается над головой голос Бобби, и Джаред вскидывает голову: он никогда не видел пожилого охотника таким напуганным – точнее, Джима в его роли, но это не так уж важно. – Ну же, давай быстрее!  
Джаред послушно подхватывает Дженсена на руки, и тот корчится в захвате, кричит от боли, захлебываясь собственным голосом.  
\- Оружие, - рявкает Бобби взявшемуся неизвестно откуда Гарри, и тот послушно подхватывает дробовик и пистолеты. – Где Элис? Пусть она его перевяжет!  
\- Внизу, - доносится в спину бегущему по коридору Джареду голос охотника. Дженсен в руках, кажется, теряет сознание: по крайней мере, он больше не кричит и не стонет. Руки Джареда залиты кровью, он буквально слетает по лестнице, забыв о больной ноге, и натыкается на изумленную Элис.  
\- У вас не получилось? – спрашивает та, и Джаред смотрит на нее безумными глазами.  
\- Помоги ему, ну же! – сорванным голосом просит он, и Элис быстро кивает – слава богу, не начиная опять расспрашивать.

Они не успеют в больницу – так сказала Элис, когда Джаред устроил Дженсена на заднем сиденье Импалы. Он истечет кровью и умрет. Он уже может не проснуться, потому что ошметки сломанных оборотнем ребер торчат из его внутренностей, как иголки из ежа. Элис обещает попробовать сделать что-то, и Джаред автоматически кивает и садится на бордюр, опустив плечи и не отводя взгляда от безвольного тела, виднеющегося сквозь открытую дверь Импалы. Когда Бобби как можно бережнее вытаскивает Дженсена наружу и устраивает его на капоте, Джаред вскакивает и хочет подойти, но презрительное «отъебись и не мельтеши» голосом Элис заставляет его вернуться и сесть на пыльный асфальт снова, пока она и Гарри суетятся над неподвижным Дженсом.  
Джаред не злится, не бесится, не винит никого, не молится даже. Он просто не может понять. Каких-то несколько часов назад он мог прикоснуться к Дженсену и получить в ответ улыбку, а теперь его даже не пускают подойти ближе. И никто не может это исправить – да разве бывает так? Любое дерьмо, случившееся в жизни, можно исправить. Да и ведь это мир, где существует настоящая магия, что же они, его настоящие жители, не воспользуются ей, а вместо этого лгут, что Дженс сейчас умрет?  
Город безжизненен по-утреннему, а может, просто район заселен не густо, но людей как не было, так и нет, хотя над домами уже взошло холодное солнце. Джаред смотрит и не видит, как бликуют стекла в окнах домов, отражая его свет.  
«Мне кажется, ты со мной прощаешься», - знакомо и хрипло смеется Дженсен над ухом, и Джаред рывком оборачивается, но никого не видит.  
\- Сынок, - зовет Бобби, подойдя ближе, - Элис перевязала его, дело только за тобой. Все будет хорошо.  
Он говорит еще что-то, Джаред не реагирует, продолжает оглядываться… да не чокнулся же он окончательно, чтобы ему слышались бесплотные голоса?  
\- Дженс, - зовет он, - Дженс, где ты?  
Бобби садится рядом, кладет Джареду руку на плечо.  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Я Дженсена слышу, - шепчет Джаред невпопад, и Бобби трясет его почти с отчаянием.  
\- Если ты хорошо знаешь свой сценарий, ты догадываешься, что это значит! Зови Каса, слышишь? Сейчас же его зови, он не чувствует мой призыв!  
Джаред торопливо складывает руки перед собой в молитвенном жесте и бормочет под нос первое, что приходит ему на ум. Он не знает, как правильно звать ангелов, он не может обратиться к Касу так, как обращался Сэм, потому что он – не Сэм, и ничего хорошего для этой вселенной не сделал и не сделает.  
\- Кастиэль, ангел господень, если ты слышишь, приди и помоги ему, ради всего святого, Кас, ты – наш последний шанс… - Джаред краем глаза отмечает, как резко дергается Элис, будто закрывая собой тело Дженсена непонятно от чего, как смотрит на нее удивленно Гарри.  
\- Привет, Сэм, - раздается за спиной ровный и вполне материальный голос. – Бобби, - материализовавшийся Кас кивает пожилому охотнику головой. – Гарри, славный боец, ангелы любят тебя, особенно один, - продолжает Кас, и Джаред не может понять, к чему этот фарс. – Вильгельмина, - заканчивает Кас и отвешивает церемонный поклон замершей Элис.  
\- Ты обознался, - цедит она, не отходя от Дженсена. – Я не дам тебе приблизиться к больному, уходи.  
Бобби хмурится и подается всем телом вперед, глядя как Гарри пытается отвести свою упрямую жену от машины, но замирает, словно натыкается на стену. Элис будто вдруг разживается какой-то неведомой силой и прикосновением пальцев ко лбу лишает Гарри сознания, а потом она разворачивается всем телом к Касу и губы ее растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Гарри мягко опускается на асфальт, прижавшись затылком к Импале.  
\- Кас, мальчик умрет, и ты ему не помешаешь, - говорит Элис – или Вильгельмина, значит? – Дай ему пару минут, жнец уже здесь.  
«Пошел он на хуй», - от души говорит за спиной невидимый Дженсен, и Кас, кажется, его тоже слышит, его серьезные голубые глаза вдруг улыбаются. – «Джей, она ебанутая, стукни ее».  
Кас кладет руку Джареду на плечо, не давая исполнить просьбу призрачного голоса Дженсена, а вторая его рука медленно достает из складок плаща серебряный клинок.  
\- Пусти меня к нему, - очень серьезно говорит он. – Ты ведь знаешь, что у тебя нет против меня шансов.  
А потом Джареда оглушает хлопанье крыльев, и в следующий миг Кас оказывается уже за спиной Элис. Та явственно сглатывает, чувствуя упирающуюся в ребра сталь клинка, а потом просто растворяется в воздухе.

\- Кто такая Вильгельмина? – спрашивает у Каса Бобби.  
Пожилой охотник сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу сквозь переднее стекло своего пикапа, и первое время молчит, но, в конце концов, все же не может удержаться от вопроса. Джаред, сидящий позади и держащий на коленях голову все еще не пришедшего в себя Дженсена, раны которого Кас только что залечил, навостряет уши.  
Кас рядом с Бобби пожимает плечами и шумно вздыхает.  
\- Она из ангелов помладше. Недавно сбежала из Рая, и мы не знали, где она теперь. Теперь вот узнали… и я едва ли не опоздал к вам, - медленно и ровно говорит он.  
Джаред смотрит через плечо и видит черную Импалу, за рулем которой сидит Гарри. Ни в какой другой ситуации он не доверил бы никому любимую детку Дженса – и Дина – но выбора не было, за Дженсеном нужно было следить. Джаред не знал точно, почему он так решил, но отойти от Дженса было выше его сил сейчас.  
\- Сэм, как он? – спрашивает Кас, повернув голову.  
\- Спит, - отвечает Джаред и автоматически добавляет: - Я не Сэм.  
Кас смотрит на него чуть удивленно, с примесью внезапного понимания.  
\- Да?  
Бобби фыркает в бороду и говорит:  
\- Потом расскажем.  
Дорога кажется Джареду невыносимо долгой, чужая кровь стягивает кожу, а Дженсен спит все так же мирно, ровно дыша.  
\- Как Вильгельмина оказалась среди вас? – спрашивает Кас, и Бобби, закуривая, набирает скорость. Джаред чувствует это по тому, что его слегка вдавливает в сиденье.  
\- Гарри привел эту свою Элис, то есть, Вильгельмину, месяц назад, сказал, охотница, столкнулись во время встречи с перевертышем, - медленно говорит Бобби. – Они быстро поженились, не знаю, что там за история, но вроде как спасли друг другу задницы или типа того. Она все интересовалась мальчиками, но не сталкивалась ни разу с ними до всей этой херни со сменой тел.  
\- Сменой тел, - повторяет Кас невыразительным голосом. – Вот оно что.  
\- Да, мы пытались вернуть этих двоих в свои тела, - Бобби машет рукой в сторону Джареда и Дженсена, и пепел с его сигареты крупными хлопьями оседает на пол пикапа. – Ну, знаешь, обряд есть, чтобы это заклинание обратить. Но оборотень ударил Дженсена, и я, наверное, не успел дочитать заклинание до того как они убили… Кас?  
Кастиэль, на протяжении речи Бобби шевеливший губами, будто неслышно говоря что-то, качает головой и разворачивается на сидении, внимательно глядя в глаза Джареду.  
\- Как тебя зовут, по-твоему? – спрашивает он.  
\- Джаред… Падалеки, - отвечает тот и ежится под взглядом ангела.  
Кас кивает и отворачивается обратно.

Когда Бобби паркует машину, Джаред вылезает с заднего сиденья и снова подхватывает Дженсена на руки, чтобы занести его в дом. Кас растворяется в воздухе, не утруждая себя открыванием дверей, и Бобби хмыкает, включая сигнализацию.  
\- Пару шагов не сделать, - ворчит он и достает ключи из кармана, направляясь к двери.  
У Джареда странное чувство, и не очень хочется возвращаться в комнату, из которой они с Дженсом совсем недавно убегали через окно, но он послушно идет следом за Бобби, таща Дженсена на руках, поднимается по лестнице. Только когда удается устроить Дженса на кровати, Джаред понимает, как же сильно он устал.  
\- Оставь нас ненадолго, - произносит пустота за спиной голосом Каса, и у Джареда даже нет сил, чтобы хорошенько вздрогнуть от неожиданности, когда, обернувшись, он обнаруживает за плечами ангела.  
Внизу, когда удается растянуться на старом диване и пристроить голову на подлокотнике, Бобби молча протягивает початую бутылку виски, и Джаред не отказывается: пьет прямо из горлышка, чувствуя, как по телу разливается сонливое тепло. Он думает, что им с Дженсеном придется остаться здесь насовсем и стать настоящими охотниками, потому что на все попытки провести обряд не напасешься оборотней и лишних частей тела у них обоих, которыми можно было бы рисковать.  
Кас спускается по лестнице бесшумными шагами, и под его ботинками не скрипит ни одна половица. Джаред лениво наблюдает за его движениями, не в силах согнать навалившуюся опустошенность и хотя бы сесть ровно.  
\- Дин пришел в себя, - сообщает Кас и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Дженсен, - тихо поправляет тот.  
\- Нет, - отводит глаза Кас. – Не ходи к нему, подожди, - просит он, когда Джаред с усилием поднимается на ноги. - Мне есть, что рассказать тебе, Сэм… то есть, Джаред.

Солнце сегодня совсем не греет, только делает вид, да и то слабо. Небо само по себе какое-то тусклое, а ветер гоняет по земле мелкий мусор и какой-то один единственный клочок бумаги. Джаред медленно идет вдоль рядов старых машин, запихнув руки в карманы джинсов, а Кастиэль шагает рядом и смотрит исключительно под ноги.  
\- Вильгельмина хоть и слабый, но все же ангел, - наконец говорит Кас. - И она достаточно изворотлива и умна.  
\- Мне похуй, - честно говорит Джаред. - Давай к делу.  
Кас на миг замолкает и криво улыбается, искоса глядя Джареду в лицо, а потом продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- В Раю она одна из тех некоторых, кто считает, что братьев Винчестеров нужно уничтожить, обоих. Потому что от них проблем больше, чем пользы, - Кас вздыхает. – Таких сейчас мало, большинство заняты проблемой того, как уговорить Дина позволить Михаилу занять его тело.  
\- И? – Джаред останавливается и прислоняется спиной к покореженной стенке какого-то старого фургона, когда-то бывшего красным, а теперь ставшего ржаво-коричневым.  
\- Вильгельмина придумала план. Она решила, что если Винчестеры перестанут быть самими собой, рано или поздно они умрут просто… по незнанию, что делать, когда на них нападают.  
\- И поменяла нас с Дженсом с ними местами? Тупость, - комментирует Джаред, криво улыбнувшись. – Если я еще могу поверить, что это она внушила мне желание кидать в волшебный фонтан монетки и просить, чтобы что-то поменялось в моей жизни, да или даже что она ссорила нас с Дженсом с женами… но не могла же она не подумать, что мы найдем Бобби и отыщем заклинание, которое вернет все на свои места?  
Кас пожимает плечами.  
\- Оно не вернуло.  
\- Мы ошиблись, - отрезает Джаред. - Убили оборотня слишком рано…  
\- Нет, вы все сделали правильно, - качает головой Кас. – Дело совсем в другом.  
Джаред ежится от ветра, обдавшего плечи сильным холодным порывом, и почти рычит, сгорая от нетерпения вернуться к Дженсу, чтобы утолить иррациональную жажду убедиться, что с ним все хорошо.  
\- Так в чем же? – резко спрашивает он, и Кас, кажется, выглядит виноватым.  
\- Вы просто никогда и не были Джаредом и Дженсеном, Сэм.

Джареду кажется, что его желудок только что совершил кульбит, а ноги вдруг стали ватными.  
\- Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал? – медленно и хрипло говорит он, искренне мечтая, что ему послышалось.  
\- Вы никогда не были ими, - терпеливо повторяет Кастиэль и облизывает пересохшие губы. – Тот фонтан – не волшебный, просто так хорошо сложились обстоятельства, и монетки в него кидал не ты, а настоящий… Джаред.  
\- Херня, - отрезает Джаред. – Я помню свою жизнь с самого детства.  
Металл фургона противно скрипит, когда он всем телом отталкивается от его шершавой поверхности.  
\- Вильгельмина просто сделала слепки с сознания других людей, живущих в другом мире, и медленно, осторожно, накрывала ими ваши собственные «я», - негромко говорит Кас. – Когда я лечил Дина, я понял, что что-то не так с его душой. Теперь я это исправил, и он пришел в себя. Он снова стал собой.  
\- Докажи, - беспомощно просит Джаред, скрещивая руки на груди в бессмысленной попытке преодолеть взявшийся из ниоткуда озноб. – Докажи мне, что ты не придумываешь.  
\- Страсть, которая между вами вспыхнула, - покорно отвечает Кас. - Это было самое сильное, что они друг к другу испытывали. Поэтому, даже когда вы еще осознавали, что вы Сэм и Дин… этому вы не смогли противиться.  
Джаред мотает головой, словно пытается сбросить наваждение, и до боли закусывает губу.  
\- Я хочу с ним увидеться, - бормочет он сипло, и голос срывается. – Пожалуйста.  
Кас кивает, и Джаред почти бегом припускает к дому.

Дженсен – или теперь Дин? – сидит на диване, там же, где Джаред сидел двадцать минут назад, и о чем-то говорит с Бобби. Когда Джаред влетает в дом, хлопнув дверью, он поднимается навстречу и неуверенно улыбается. Бобби выглядит несколько ошарашенным: очевидно, Дин только что рассказал ему то же, что Кас рассказывал Джареду, - и отходит к окну, будто бы виновато отворачиваясь от вошедшего.  
Теперь видно, что это не Дженсен, что совсем другой человек смотрит на мир невероятными зелеными глазами, он даже губы кривит в улыбке как-то незнакомо, жестко, и волшебные солнечные веснушки больше не просятся к нему на скулы.  
\- Сэмми? – неуверенно спрашивает Дин, и Джаред качает головой.  
\- Ты нормально? – он прислоняется к дверному косяку, отчаянно не желая видеть, что это больше не Дженс рядом с ним, но не в силах отвести глаза.  
\- Бывало и хуже, - пожимает плечами Дин и криво улыбается, опуская глаза на свою изорванную футболку. – Такую вещь попортили, да, Сэм… Джаред?  
Джаред кивает и жмурится, чувствуя, как где-то в глубине закипают непрошеные слезы, загоняет их обратно. Дин подходит ближе, кладет руку на плечо. Джаред чувствует его запах, судорожно хочет обнять, но не может приблизиться. Больше – не может.  
\- Ты помнишь все?  
Дин издает что-то похожее на «ага» и добавляет:  
\- Я был бы рад, если бы мы не стали об этом вспоминать. Я… не пойми меня неправильно, но, черт побери, ты же на самом деле мой младший брат, и я ужасно виноват перед тобой.  
\- Мне… знаешь, вроде как одиноко теперь, - слабо улыбается Джаред, не открывая глаз. - Ты вспомнил, кто ты, а я… ну, знаешь, стремно так взять и потерять свою личность.  
Дин сосредоточенно молчит пару секунд. Половицы скрипят под ногами поднимающегося по лестнице Бобби. Они остаются вдвоем.  
\- Ты потерял личность раньше, а это только маска, которую ты надел и боишься снять. Воспринимай это так, чувак, - наконец негромко говорит Дин. – Тебе станет легче, все будет нормально. Так… так нужно, чтобы ты снова стал самим собой.  
\- Дин…  
\- Что?  
Джаред открывает глаза и смотрит в знакомое-незнакомое лицо, покрытое легкой щетиной и грязными разводами после их утренних приключений. Наверное, Дину было все еще не до душа…  
\- Когда я снова стану Сэмом… наверное, я решу не вспоминать об… этом, - тщательно подбирая слова, говорит Джаред, и между бровей у Дина пролегает морщинка, но он кивает. – Но я… я – в смысле Джаред – я был безумно счастлив.  
Дин опускает голову и вздыхает, будто только что пытался втолковать неразумному ребенку, что дважды два равно четыре, а этот ребенок так и не захотел этого понять, а потом решительно тянется вперед и целует Джареда в губы сухим поцелуем.  
Джареда оглушает ощущениями, но он не успевает погрузиться в них полностью, только судорожно втягивает носом запах, когда Дин отходит назад и уступает дорогу материализовавшемуся за его плечом Касу.  
\- Не бойся, - знакомо говорит Дин. Как Дженс перед тем, как они вошли в дом…  
Кас смотрит очень серьезно, а потом касается пальцами лба Джареда. И мир на секунду перестает существовать.

Сэм не разговаривает с Дином, пока они едут на восток по широкой трассе. По слухам, на восточном побережье повысилась активность демонов, и Дин, стоило ему узнать об этом, сорвался в путь. Сэм послушно кивнул, услышав, что они выезжают, а потом заперся в ванной и завис там перед зеркалом, до одурения пытаясь высмотреть в своем лице что-то, пока его не привел в себя резкий окрик Дина и стук в дверь вкупе с обещанием немедленно ее выломать.  
Если честно, Сэм с Дином теперь вообще не может нормально разговаривать.  
Кас обещал найти Вильгельмину и спросить с нее за все, что она сделала с Винчестерами, но почему-то это мало радует Сэма. В конце концов, умрет она или нет, это не избавит его от глухой тоски, поселившейся где-то под ребрами.  
Сэм думает о том, будут ли настоящие Джаред и Дженсен счастливы. В конце концов, он знает о них все и почему-то приходит к неутешительным выводам, что у них ничего не получится. Просто потому что здесь чувства их осели на благодатную почву в виде двоих людей, жизнь которых висит на волоске постоянно, и это единственное постоянное, что у них есть, за исключением наличия друг у друга. А в том мире, если они и допустят мысль о том, что могут быть вместе, то им все равно помешает сотня обстоятельств, начиная от собственных семей и заканчивая общественным мнением.  
А еще Сэм думает, что никогда не был так счастлив, как в прошлые пару недель. Только вот когда он смотрит на Дина, он понимает, что ничего не получится больше. Потому что яркий Дженсен Эклз с расцелованными солнцем скулами и прозрачными зелеными глазами – другой, непохожий на своего героя парень. Не побитый жизнью, не испытавший всех ужасов Ада, просто очень, очень хороший актер. Чужие воспоминания в голове Сэма постепенно теряют четкость, Кас вообще обещал, что через месяц-другой ни он, ни Дин не смогут вспомнить ничего, кроме самых общих сведений о тех двоих. Но Сэм все еще хорошо помнит, как Дженсен преображается на съемочной площадке.  
\- Хватит, - говорит Дин сбоку, и Сэм поворачивает к нему голову, глядя недоуменно. – Ты опять об этом думаешь, хватит, заебал.  
\- Я не могу не думать, - бросает Сэм и отворачивается к окну.  
В голосе Дина слышится что-то, отдаленно похожее на отчаяние.  
\- Блин, чувак, это не мы придумали, хватит копаться в этом всем, просто давай забудем, - почти рычит он, и Сэм пожимает плечами.  
\- Когда это началось, мы все еще знали, что мы братья. Только почему-то ты не был против, - бормочет он, старательно провожая взглядом редкие деревья за окном.  
\- Потому что… я не знаю, как это работает, но я тогда реально хотел, чтобы так было, чтобы мы были вместе или типа того. Из-за Дженсена, наверное, из-за того, что Вильгельмина уже меня меняла, - Дин сжимает руки на руле и со свистом выдыхает воздух. – Мы снова стали самими собой, Сэмми, и если ты сейчас скажешь, что хочешь переспать со мной, я тебя убью, потому что ты мой брат, и я по определению не могу испытывать к тебе ничего такого, если только какая-нибудь сука меня не заставляет.  
Сэм тихо смеется, и Дин резко поворачивается к нему, так, что машина вихляет.  
\- Что?  
Сэм мотает головой.  
\- Я не хотел бы переспать с тобой, Дин, расслабься, - говорит он. – У тебя нет веснушек.  
\- Это причина, чтобы отказывать мне в привлекательности? – выгибает бровь Дин и только потом понимает, что сказал. – О, срань господня, да пошел ты, Сэмми!  
Сэм смеется уже громко, и Дин тянется дать ему подзатыльник.  
\- Значит, ты все же не против, - ухмыляется Сэм, уворачиваясь от руки брата, а потом ловит ее и целует шершавую ладонь, глядя исподлобья с вызовом и насмешкой.  
\- Выбрось это из головы, - хрипит Дин голосом, ставшим вдруг ниже, чем обычно, и отнимает руку, возвращая ее на руль.  
\- Если ты считаешь, что я до тебя не докопаюсь однажды, ты плохо меня знаешь, - смеется Сэм, сползая по сиденью и устраиваясь удобнее. Глухая тоска внутри него ненадолго забивается в свою нору и почти перестает напоминать о себе.  
\- Да я уж не сомневаюсь, принцесса, что просто так ты не отъебешься, - вздыхает Дин и выкручивает звук в машине на полную мощность.  
Сэм думает, что вместе со всеми воспоминаниями однажды сотрется и глупая влюбленность – и так будет лучше для него и Дина. В конце концов, Дженс был неправ – это не Сэм и Дин, это Джаред и Дженсен.  
Сэм закрывает глаза и загадывает желание, чтобы все у них четверых было хорошо.

 _Эпилог._  
\- Дженс? Дженсен? – Джаред обходит трейлер и предсказуемо натыкается на друга, сидящего на ступеньках, низко склонив голову. Дженс всегда оказывался здесь, если что-то было не так: не самое скрытное место, но за несколько лет съемочная команда привыкла, что если Эклз, вместо того, чтобы махом перескочить эти ступеньки по пути, сидит на них, то лучше его не трогать. На Джареда, правда, этот запрет не распространяется, как и еще десяток других, касающихся Дженсена.  
\- Какого хуя тебе нужно? – недружелюбно отзывается Дженсен, но пододвигается, освобождая Джареду место рядом с собой.  
\- Слушай, если ты из-за этого дерьма, что случилось на съемках, так нас все равно освободили, и вентиляторы, сказали, проверят, - предпринимает попытку Джаред. Если Дженс злится, всегда есть шанс расковырять его броню и выяснить, что с ним не так.  
Всего пару часов назад они снимали сцену убийства оборотня, Дженс должен был «расстрелять» манекен, изображающий наполовину трансформировавшееся чудовище. Сцена – проще некуда, одна из сотни подобных, уже отснятых ранее. День вообще был отличный, ничего не ломалось, не фонило, даже настроение у всех было на высоте, а потом, как раз в тот момент, когда Боб скомандовал «снято», Джареду стало плохо. Он с трудом мог идентифицировать это ощущение, что-то похожее на то, как если бы его душили изнутри. Ошеломленный взгляд схватившегося за горло Дженсена напротив говорил о том, что он испытывает примерно то же самое.  
Позже кто-то из ребят предположил, что сломались вентиляторы в павильоне, а Джареда и Дженсена отпустили до завтра, потому что, судя по округлившимся глазам окружающих, вид у них у обоих был паршивый. Дженсен с бледным даже сквозь слой грима лицом минут десять сидел у стены на пластиковом стуле и пил ледяную колу, наплевав на все запреты, а потом, не дав смыть с себя краску, ушел разговаривать с кем-то по зазвонившему телефону. Джаред к нему подходить не решался – просто не знал, что сказать, да и самого его никак не хотело отпускать цепкое ощущение, что воздуха не хватает. Поэтому он отправился переодеваться и даже уже принял душ у себя в трейлере, когда к нему в дверь постучала ассистентка и трагическим шепотом сообщила, что Дженсен опять ходит в растрепанных чувствах. Хотя, «опять», конечно, было преувеличением, Джаред всего несколько раз мог вспомнить, когда Дженс действительно выглядел расстроенным.  
И вот теперь Джаред сидит рядом с Дженсеном на ступеньках трейлера, продуваемых ветром, соприкасается с ним коленями и пытается понять, что случилось.  
\- Да нет, - криво улыбается Дженс, - бывает, если бы я каждый день задыхался, можно было бы насторожиться. А тут нам обоим плохо стало, наверное, на самом деле душно было.  
Джаред понимающе кивает и с удивлением следит за тем, как Дженсен выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривает, склонив голову набок.  
\- С каких пор ты куришь? И Боб тебя убьет, - замечает он, и Дженсен невесело смеется.  
\- Пусть убивает. Я сегодня нарушил все, что мог нарушить. Мы с Данни разводимся, Джей.  
Джаред беспомощно замирает, кусает губы, не зная, что сказать. Нет, он давно подозревал, что у Дженсена в семье не все так круто, как он хочет показать, но это, пожалуй, все равно было ошеломляющим известием. И Джаред практически ненавидит сам себя за то, что это известие греет ему душу.  
\- Нам реально лучше было дружить, - продолжает Дженсен, затягиваясь сигаретой. – Она клевая, но мы с ней зря затеяли всю эту фигню с супружеством, мы друг другу не нужны.  
\- Поясни, - просит Джаред, и Дженсен смотрит на него исподлобья, выдыхая дым густым облаком.  
\- Мне другой человек нужен, - медленно говорит он, выдыхая со словами остатки дыма, тут же растворяющиеся в воздухе. - И у меня, чувак, похоже, нет никаких шансов.  
\- У тебя – нет шансов? – Джаред кривит лицо в нарочито удивленной гримасе. – С тобой все нормально, Дженс? Ты же…  
Джаред прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать, какой же он. Потрясающий? Удивительный? Солнечный? На Джареда вообще редко это находит, он научился жить со своими эмоциями, да и быть с Дженсеном лучшими друзьями – лучшее, что может предложить ему вселенная.  
\- Я же? – переспрашивает Дженсен и улыбается уголком губ.  
\- Придурок, ты, Дженс, - вздыхает Джаред и поднимается на ноги. – Иди умойся и пойдем уже выпьем.

Джареду редко снятся сны. Или, может, он редко их запоминает. Дневных впечатлений ему хватает, чтобы не заморачиваться всем тем, что подсовывает ему мозг по ночам.  
Но несколько дней спустя, когда он, уставший, устраивается на кровати у себя в трейлере, едва найдя в себе силы раздеться, и засыпает, он видит невозможно яркий сон.  
Ему снится лес вокруг небольшой поляны, густой, зеленый. Листья над головой шелестят, будто шепчутся, солнце, пробивающееся сквозь верхушки деревьев, золотит макушку стоящего рядом Дженсена, и Джаред не может оторвать от него глаз. Дженс рассказывает о чем-то и тихо смеется гортанным смехом, а потом бормочет: «Что ты? Иди сюда» и тянет Джареда за воротник ближе. На Дженсене куртка Дина, а неподалеку припаркована Импала, и в воздухе стоит запах пороха и сигаретного дыма. Дженс касается его губ поцелуем, и Джаред не может понять, каков этот поцелуй на вкус, но почему-то ему кажется, что когда-то, в прошлой жизни – или в следующей? – он уже был в этом лесу, отвечал на прикосновения Дженсена и был счастлив.  
\- Не боишься? – спрашивает Дженс тихо, и Джареду кажется, что нежность, затопившая его, сейчас разорвет грудную клетку.  
\- Не боюсь, - отвечает Джаред и тянется за новым поцелуем.  
И тут же просыпается от того, что скрипит входная дверь и бряцают ключи.  
\- Чувак, ты спишь? – спрашивает настоящий Дженсен и включает свет.  
Джаред открывает один глаз и смотрит на встрепанного, сонного Дженсена в мятой футболке и не менее мятых джинсах. За окном раннее утро, еще совсем темно, только алое зарево на самой кромке неба прореживает эту темноту.  
\- А ты чего не спишь? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает он.  
\- Да такой отборный бред снится, оборотни какие-то, прыжки из окон, поцелуи в Импале… - Дженсен неопределенно взмахивает рукой и зевает, потирая щеку, на которой явно отпечаталась подушка. – Хотел в душ, а там с водой херня какая-то, можно, я у тебя вымоюсь?  
\- Угу, - отвечает Джаред и отворачивается к стенке, - свет только выруби, я доспать хочу полчаса хотя бы.  
Дженсен послушно выключает свет и безошибочно доходит до крошечной душевой, откуда слышится щелчок замка и усиливающийся шелест льющейся воды.

В следующий раз Джаред просыпается от страха. Потому что во сне он только что держал на руках тяжелеющее тело Дженса и беспомощно смотрел, как из страшной, рваной раны на боку капает на грязный пол кровь. Его буквально колотит, и никак не удается восстановить дыхание, пока поперек груди вдруг не обхватывает знакомая рука.  
\- Эй! Джей, Джей, ты чего? – сонно шепчет Дженсен, и Джаред с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот лежит рядом все в той же футболке и джинсах, в которых пришел, и, похоже, он тут только что мирно дремал. Но нет сил думать об этом, потому что сердце все еще заходится в бешеном испуганном ритме.  
\- Я… блядь, я только что во сне видел, как ты умираешь, - хрипит Джаред. – У тебя в боку дыра была, огромная… и это было… охренеть как, будто на самом деле…  
\- Расслабься, чувак, это просто сон, - бормочет Дженсен, приподнимается на одном локте и склоняет голову к Джареду, касаясь носом виска. – Нет у меня дыры в боку, честное ковбойское.  
Джаред вздыхает и закрывает глаза, втягивая носом воздух. Дженсен пахнет сонным теплом и его собственным шампунем, и Джаред медленно расслабляется и почти засыпает снова, и только чувство потери и холода, когда Дженс отстраняется, будит его снова.  
Дженсен одним движением спрыгивает с кровати и смотрит в окно, раздвигая жалюзи двумя пальцами.  
\- Народ просыпается. Наверное, и нам пора.  
\- Кого ты во сне целовал в Импале? – вдруг спрашивает Джаред и тут же жалеет, что задал этот вопрос, потому что почти воочию видит, как Дженсен надевает свою сияющую броню и прячется за ней.  
\- Я не помню, - врет он и отворачивается.  
\- Я же знаю, что это не так, - хмурится Джаред и тянется за стоящей под кроватью бутылкой колы – в горле сухо, как в пустыне. – Блин, чувак, ну мне-то ты можешь сказать.  
Дженсен оборачивается, криво улыбаясь, и словно взвешивает все «за» и «против».  
\- Тебя, прикинь? – бросает он и уходит в душевую, оставив Джареда в смятении.

\- Подождите пять минут, парни, - просит Боб и взмахом руки велит откатить камеру подальше от опущенного окна Импалы. – Мы с этой пленкой разберемся и продолжим. Черт знает, что такое.  
Оператор возится с внутренностями огромной камеры, ассистенты разбредаются кто куда – перекусить, выпить воды, передвинуть стулья. Боб садится на один из них и углубляется в сценарий.  
Дженсен складывает руки на руле Импалы и утыкается в них лбом. Джаред, напротив, устало откидывается на спинку и устраивается поудобнее, чувствуя, как скрипит под его весом кожа сиденья.  
\- Мы в Импале, - говорит Джаред и глядит в потолок.  
\- Кэп, ты? – бормочет Дженс, не поднимая головы, и Джаред чувствует себя как человек, стоящий перед бездонной пропастью. Шаг вперед – и свалишься. Ну, или полетишь.  
\- Может, сон был вещий? – рискует он, и Дженсен поднимает на него удивленные, прозрачные в солнечном свете глаза.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя сейчас? – обманчиво-ровно интересуется он.  
Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Обычно это я к тебе пристаю, так что…  
Дженс смотрит на него неверяще, а потом смеется. Тихо, но безумно заразительно, и несколько секунд спустя хохочут они оба. А потом Дженсен наклоняется чуть ближе, не снимая левой руки с руля, и Джаред видит, как трепещут его густые ресницы, и может пересчитать упрямые веснушки на него носу, которые не способен спрятать даже грим. Свободная ладонь его накрывает руку Джареда, лежащую на сиденье, и до того доходит, что они почти соприкасаются носами.  
\- Рискни уже, - беззвучно шепчет Дженсен, и Джаред не может его не послушаться.  
У Дженсена вкус табака и мятной жвачки, а еще чуть-чуть – сухой привкус грима с губ, и Джаред не может заставить себя оторваться от него, даже когда слышит где-то на периферии своей собственной сейчас реальности свист и аплодисменты. Теплые пальцы зарываются ему в волосы, портя идеально продуманную для следующей сцены укладку, и он торопливо кладет руку Дженсу на шею, большим пальцем находя место, где судорожно пульсирует кровь.  
Когда они, наконец, находят силы оторваться друг от друга, Джаред натыкается взглядом на чужие лица за пределами Импалы: изумленные, смеющиеся, пару хмурых – и обнимает Дженсена, показывая из-за его спины съемочной команде большой палец.  
\- По-моему, не только я скоро развожусь, - ехидно шепчет Дженсен ему на ухо, и Джаред запускает пальцы в короткие волосы у него на затылке и ничего не говорит – все так понятно, хоть и совсем непросто.  
\- Такой сцены не было в этой серии, - притворно-сурово говорит Боб, постучав по капоту Импалы в попытке привлечь внимание. – Поправьте грим этим балбесам, скоро начинаем.  
Джаред смущенно пожимает плечами и украдкой касается пальцами ладони Дженсена.  
\- Не прощайся со мной больше, - вдруг тихо просит тот, и Джаред, кажется, почти понимает, к чему это, но смысл так и норовит ускользнуть из его сознания, поэтому он все же переспрашивает.  
\- Что?  
Дженсен хмурит брови и ведет плечом, словно сбрасывая наваждение.  
\- Не прощайся со мной. Насовсем, в смысле, не прощайся. Не знаю, к чему это я… просто… договорились, чувак? – как-то сумбурно выдыхает он, но Джаред кивает.  
\- Насовсем – никогда. Обещаю.

_the end)_


End file.
